Hardcore Henry meets Jenny
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: When Henry is staying in Tremorton, he gets an unexpected surprise as Skyway Patrol wants him behind bars for his crimes on Russia. Jenny on the other hand, believes he should be a changed man with her knowledge that he is half-human, half-robotic hybrid. Henry wants to live an easier life, yet he have to be hardcore in order to help Jenny with the many villains entering Tremorton.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm XxSkullCandyxX with an amazing crossover fanfic between My Life As A Teenage Robot and Hardcore Henry. I have thought about this ever since I have seen the two, and I got to say Jenny and Henry could be a good team. Anyways, it seems fun to put an action hero who's half human, half robot with a robot superhero. So let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hit & Run

A man was running through the street of Tremorton with sirens and colors of blue and red was following him. The man have short brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, with blue jeans, white Nikes, and a black long sleeve shirt. Three vehicles were speeding up after the man, yet the man seems to run at non-human speed. Citizens were being pushed by the man with effort to outrun the the Skyway Patrol. The officers assume the man is a criminal with their knowledge of the man involved in a crime back in Russia, but they first then to capture him so they can find out more about the man in pursuit.

With man ran cross a street, he didn't react quick to see a red vehicle driving as it hit the man. The man fell forward to the ground as the Skyway Patrol stop by the scene and get out of their cars. There was six of them, which two walk forward to the man and the rest of the officers had their gun aimed at the man. The two officers approach the man down while the driver of the red car in his mid 40's apologizing.

"I didn't see him... He just ran in front of me..."

"It's okay sir, the man is not killed," spoke the first officer. "He's lucky you didn't him much."

"I didn't commit a crime, did I?" asked the driver.

"Sir, you need to calm down..."

With the first officer calming the driver down, the second officers walk close to the man on the floor. He had has hand reaching for the man's neck, yet the man suddenly grabbed the officer. The first officer didn't see as he heard his co-officer cried in pain. The other officers were surprised to see the man okay with a gun pointing to the second officer. The man breathe heavily with the second officer breathing heavily in panic. The rest of the officer were stuck in a terrible situation.

"Don't shoot! We don't want any serious problem going on," said the first officer as the rest agrees.

The man nodded, but surprised everyone by lifting the second officer up and throw him at the rest of the group of officers. The man continues to run with worry as the officers still have to recover from the surprising attack. He smile to have the gun in hand, which he can be used for his protection.

"Hold it right there!"

Or not yet at least. The man look behind him to see a blue and white robot with feminine features. The man stop to look at the robot flying with a jetpack. She look at him angrily and landed on the ground to walk to the man.

"I believe you have to get served by justice!" said Jenny as she was going to form a laser gun from her arms when the man put the gun behind him and raise both of his arms up.

Jenny pause as the man begin to make movements from his arms. She didn't get what he was trying to say with more confusion. She set her laser gun down with her arms forming back.

"I'm not getting what are you trying to say," said Jenny as she then walk close to the man.

With an instant, the man turn his back away before Jenny attempt to get a hold of his shoulder. The man then knock Jenny's hand off his shoulder with a slap and sidekick her back. The kick was strong enough to make Jenny, a robot weighting at 600 pounds, caught off guard and almost lose balance. The man with his fist up and on a boxing stance, which Jenny then know she must fight with the man.

"Alright, you want to pick a fight with a..."

Before she could finish, the man then rush to her to collide her against a car, which didn't have the durability to be crushed. The man has his right fist up revealing a dragon tattoo. Jenny move her head to dodge the hard punch the man has conflicted to damage the car more. She then kick him back to see his face with anger.

"You ask for this," spoke Jenny as she then charge the man faster than he could react.

She grab him with her rocket ponytails to pick him up with the intention of moving the man away from the city. She saw an abandoned construction site, which made her drop the man to a dirt pile on the site. Jenny landed safely on the site as the man look at her with a surprise expression while wiping the dirt off of his clothes. She look at him with curiosity and she only had to face him was only she saw this man throw an officer with an impressive strength, and he has a good chance to fight against her clean.

"Alright, can you tell what you were doing..."

Before she can finish, the man suddenly point the second officer's' gun and begin to shoot at Jenny. She seems to be bother as she try to cover from the bullets. When the man waste to ammo, he leap and punch her with his left fist. Jenny was then launch back several feet with surprise on her own. The man grinned as he in another stance, but he was in a marital stance.

"I think I would stop playing nice right now!" shouted Jenny as she now has three metal spike emerge from the knuckles from both of her hands.

The man walk forward with Jenny walking to him. They were close to fight as they ran to each other. Jenny begin with a right punch that was easily dodged by the man. The man then try to strike with his right fist, yet Jenny dodge that before her left fist with metal spikes was grab by the man's left palm. She assume he was in pain, yet she couldn't believe his hand was sparked by electricity.

The man look at his hand and pull the spikes out with no pain and then punch her on the side. Jenny couldn't believe if this man was a man at all. She tried to form another weapon from her arm, yet the man grab her jaw and flip her to the ground. He was ready to strike when Jenny manage to form a laser gun on her right arm to shoot at the man. The laser burn his skin from the left forearm, as it made Jenny see the robotic forearm on the man.

"Who are you?!" asked Jenny with the man look back at her with horror.

He turn his back on her and run off with his arm being hold on by his coat with sirens now coming close. Jenny could have done something, yet she felt the man should be let go and he could be a full robot like herself. She sure wasn't surprise he could be another, yet she was surprise that he looks so normal on the outside. She now wonders what did the man do to get in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of "Henry and Jenny." I want to say I thank you guys for reading the first chapter, because I want this crossover to be epic. Now in this chapter have to explain a bit about Henry so Jenny can get a better knowing about him from the events that occur from Hardcore Henry. So let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Thoughts

The Skyway Patrol arrival at the scene with Jenny still thinking about the man who must have been a robot. The officers look at the damage the two created, yet they all look at Jenny staring where the man ran away. They look around to see no sight of the man they were after, so they went to Jenny for answers.

"Did you stop the man?" asked the first officer.

"No I didn't," respond Jenny as she let out a sigh in defeat. "And the man you were going after wasn't a man. He is a robot."

"A robot? Then we have ourselves another robot issue in our hands," spoke the second officer. "That would explain how he outrun us when we were driving in our vehicles, survive a hit from a car, and care me up above his head."

Jenny thought of the feats the man has done. He is durable to be hit by a car, has impressive strength to lift a man who is around 200 pounds, and have great speed to not be stop by the officers on foot. This brings many questions for the teenage robot to wonder what else the man could do.

"Jenny, you won't happen to know this person? Have you?" asked the first officer. "It wasn't any mishaps from Dr. Wakeman..."

"My mother has nothing to do with this!" shouted the teenage robot in anger. "You can't just jump to conclusion! I'm not aware my own mother would create another robot if she already has me. Yet, if he is a robot why did you officers chase him?"

"We're just asking questions because this man isn't from here," mention the second cop. "This man is from Russia, and he is dangerous. So we were chasing after him to not let him cause harm here in Tremorton."

Jenny look at the two officers in disbelieve.

"Russia? So you're telling me he was from another country and dangerous. You have to give me a good reason for your deed," asked Jenny.

"There is a reason XJ9, and it's a very good reason," said the first officer. "We have files of this man from Russia."

The second officer walks to the vehicle while the first officer and Jenny wait for the evidences. Jenny couldn't wait to find out who was this man, and if the officers are right about the man being dangerous then she has to stop him. The second officer arrives back with a file that label top secret.

"This is the file of the man you called a robot," spoke the second officer with a serious face as he handle the file to her.

Jenny looks at the file before her open it. From in the file, there was a picture of the man's face. She looks through the information of the man to see he was a human once since it mentions his birth date. His first name is Henry, his height is 5' 10", he weight is 230 pounds, and he lives in Russia. She scans the files to see he was in an accident that cause him to lose his left arm, his left leg, and most of his upper body. She couldn't believe the man was in a terrible accident.

"We thought we had a dead man walk in Tremorton, but we saw something in the files," mention the first officer.

Jenny turns the info away to see pictures of the same man being aided by a blond woman in a lab coat. There are pictures where she was setting a robotic left leg put to the man. Then another picture of a robotic left arm being attached to him. Finally, his upper body being modified with robotic parts as well. The teenage robot then sees writing than the process of the man being modified.

"So he's still human with robot parts. Like a cyborg," said Jenny with surprise.

"You're correct XJ9, but there is one part of information you forgot," said the second officer before he walk up to her and reveal another page with different pictures. "This half man, half machine individual commits some crimes that involves murder and destroy private properties in Russia."

Jenny look at the files to see reports of the man running from Russian police officers, the man causing acts of murder by using guns. The teenage robot couldn't believe to see a half human robot cause these kinds of crimes. If he was half-human, then that would mean he has feelings. Yet does he have any emotions left? She scans the files again to have a copy in her hard drive.

"This man is dangerous, and if we don't find him, who knows what he will do next," said the first officer with worry before he grab the file and walk away with the second officers to their vehicle. "And if you happen to see the man, take him to the Skyway Patrol. We will take care of him."

The group of officers left in their vehicles while Jenny fly away the construction site feeling off guard.

'He couldn't be a cold blooded murder. He must have a reason for his action,' thought Jenny. 'No half-human, half-robot person shouldn't or couldn't just kill.'

* * *

It was now evening in the city with some Skyway Patrol vehicles passing through the city. In an alleyway, Henry was walking with his robotic arm still damage from Jenny's laser gun. He then fell to the ground with his eyelids feeling heavy. He breathes loud, but he grunted to get back to his feet. After a long walk through Tremorton, Henry found the place to recover. It was just a small motel he was living, yet he saw two Skyway Patrol officers walking close to his room.

Now Henry just want to lay down on his bed from the crazy chase he was in, but now he was mad to find out he couldn't. Because of his anger, he quickly ran to the unsuspecting officers and drop kick the two. The officers look up to see Henry holding their guns before he remove their helmets and hit them. The two officers were knock out as the half human, half robot man grab them by the ankles and drag them to their vehicle across from his room. He places the two to the front seats and put the seat beats on them. Henry sighs in relief as he walks back to his room.

Henry opens the door and turns the lights on to see it fine. The room is brown with only has a small bed, a small circler table with two chairs, a cabinet with a small T.V. on the top, and brown curtains to cover the windows. Henry smile to see the room wasn't going to be trashed by the officers, yet he look at his left arm as his reminder of how his day turns out. He remembers just taking a causal walk through the city when the Skyway Patrol starts chasing him. He was just starting to live in Tremorton for one day, and he ends up getting in trouble for no reason.

Henry went to cabinet to pull out two wires connect to a large device shape like a box together. He stripe off his shirt showing a tone upper body with two holes on his right chest. He moves the two wires to his chest before connecting the two wires to each hole. The device was turn on, and it show what part of Henry's body is damage and how much percentage does he has. He look to see his left arm red and right side of his body yellow notifying how damaged they are, and he has 50% energy left in him. Henry looks at his left arm before he looks through the cabinet to get a toolbox.

He places the toolbox beside him and opens it to get a screwdriver, wires, a metal surface and fake skin to match his. He glance at his injured arm to see the flesh was burn and the metal surface underneath was damaged as well. Henry has to pale some skin off from his arm to have the chance to take out the damage metal surface. He uses the screwdriver to take out the screws holding the surface on his arm and finally remove it. Henry then saw some small wires damaged as they release some electricity with other wires in no harm with two long metal bones.

He start to take off the damage wires and replace them with the wires he had. Replacing the other wires to have no electricity emerging. He moves his fingers to see the new wires could function along with his arm. He then places the new metal surface to cover the wires and the metal bones. Putting the screws on for the surface to stay, Henry put the screwdriver away and grabs the fake flesh. He places the flesh on the spot and reach in the tool box for a hook and a small string. Henry has emotion, but he doesn't have any feeling in his body. This was good as he begin to sow his skin together. After finishing sowing, he bites off the string from the hook and places the hook in the box. The string was then tied to the first end so the string could stay for the skin to heal.

Henry smile in victory as he manages to his his arm by himself, yet he remembers the woman who made him like this. The woman who made him a freak. The same woman who said was his wife, and he thought he could love forever.

 _"Henry,"_ spoke the woman with blond hair and the lab coat in his head.

His fist tightly in anger. There was nothing to do about, so he breathes slowly to calm down. He look at the device again to see his arm was good, yet the right side of his body was still in and his percentage was now 45%. He remembers he was hit by a car earlier, so he glances at the right side of his body to see it was bended. Henry reaches in the box again to get a hammer and hit hard on the side. It disappears and the device notified him the damage area as now good. He put the hammer away in the toolbox as he put the toolbox back in the cabinet. He walk to his bed and laid on it with relaxation.

He turn around to grab another set of two wires on the bed. He connect it to his right chest and close his eyes. The wires were connect to a plug on the wall. It was the only to have the half-human, half-robotic hybrid charging while sleeping by using power in his room or the whole motel itself. The last think Henry thunk of was the robot whom was trying to get him down. He had no idea there was a robot in the city, but it made he happy to know a city could appreciate something that isn't human. Or himself as a matter of fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, to another chapter of "Hardcore Henry meet Jenny." I wanted to change the title because I thought you guys aren't familiar with Henry, and if you guys haven't seen the movies then you are going to be a bit confused to read this story. Anyways, I appreciate you guys reading this fanfic. It helps me enjoy writing this story with a purpose of making you guys enjoy the story. Let's read, shall we?  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Henry's Day Off  


Henry hears the sound of his alarm clock with his eyes briefly open. He reached for the device when he felt being held back. The man looks to see he was still charging from the two sets of wire connect into his chest. He first pulls off the wire before finally reaching for the alarm clock. It was shut as the room silence once again with Henry lying on the bed looking at his own body. The same body that have been sowed many times. The marks that shows his flesh torn and damaged before.

The man still remembers the time he went berserk to find the girl named Estelle, who he thought he was actually his wife, turn out to be the lover of the villain who made him what he is right now. The feeling of anger and hatred was in him ever since he was bullied when he was a young boy. Those feeling gave him the stamina and durability to fight off against anyone who stand his way to kill the lying woman and her psychokinetic boyfriend Akan who treated him like trash. After all the fight he got in, the gun battle, and losing a best friend, he made them pay. Akan got a painful punishment, and as for Estelle, she was easier to forget. Finally, his emotion has calm down and now he was in a motel room in peace.

That is until yesterday, for he was running from those police officers who just spotted him. He couldn't believe, yet he knew what he has done back in Russia, and he knew his life was no going to be normal as he thought. After that police chase, another being was in Henry's thought. The blue and white robot. The same robot that seems to act like a teenage and looks like one. He could not believe what he saw, but she then tried to take him down.

Since he was a Russian experiment from the bad guys, his robotic sense just kicks up to defend himself. He tried to tell her what's going on, but he knew no one could understand his mute communication. He wishes to have a vice box to at least speak. It would help him easier to communicate. Still, he was surprise to see how people look at this robot as a hero. He was look as the bad guy, and he is half robot. From that moment, he knew if he can see, then people can look at him normal just like how they can accept the robot in their city.

That being say, the man got off the bed use the get two wires connect to the large square device. He plugs him in to see he was fully 100%. Henry disconnect the device off him before he walk to the closet to get clothes to wear. He got a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black DC shoes brand, and black leather jacket and a grey beanie. He dresses himself and inhales so much air before exhale. The man looks at himself in the mirror next to the cabinets to see he looks alright, yet he at the new flesh he sow yesterday. To not bring attention, he just goes to the cabinets to see white rolls of bandages. With it, he wrapped his left arm around just to not allow a single eye to see what he is. Now ready, he steps out his motel room to start his day in the city of Tremorton.

* * *

Jenny woke up with the sound of her alarm clock. She turns around with a smile to get her day start, yet she accidentally destroys her alarm clock from the energy she gains just by sleeping like a real human. She giggled to herself know this must be one of the many alarm clocks to destroy by accident, but she got off her bed to exit out her room. She walks down stairs to greet her mother, who she remembered was doing an experiment on a planet. As she made her way downstairs, Dr. Wakeman was sitting at the couch watching the morning news.

"On a serious new report, we have been notified that there is a man on the loose who isn't a man at all. That's right; we have another dangerous criminal who is in charge of police assault and running away from the law. We are covering the story from these Skyway Patrol officers.

The new then switch to the view of the two officers involved in the incident.

"This was no original man. This man is half human, half robot. He is capable of what any robots can do, but he can think and has feelings since he is human. This is what makes him dangerous," said the first officer.

"Yeah! He can carry us with this mass strength, he can run as fast as a speeding car, and he can with stand damages no human would be able to handle," said the second officer. "And he can fight off against XJ9. The XJ9! The same robot who is our town hero."

In that moment, Dr. Wakeman notices Jenny standing behind her with a glare.

"Now Jenny, just because someone has beat you, doesn't mean you wouldn't get the guy the second time," said the scientist trying to reassure her daughter.

"Is not the guy mom. It's those officers. That make him sound so dangerous, but I had this feeling he's just doesn't want to be bother," said Jenny. "Besides, he is half robot, and me as a robot as dealt with many people who thought I was dangerous to the people."

Jenny notices her mother not sure about her answer.

"And not only he is a robot, he's also human. So that means he has what is like to be human. I don't get to have that feeling from everybody I come across."

Dr. Wakeman then think about her daughter's thought on the man. If he was a human and a robot, than that means someone else has either made a prefect exoskeleton to make the robot feel and think like a human, or man the man a hybrid or a cyborg.

"I believe you XJ-9, this man have the advantage to be human than you do, but it doesn't explain why he was running from the Skyway Patrol," respond Dr. Wakeman. "Until less you can find he and get him to explain, and maybe I can research on him. This is a rare case of making man into a machine."

Jenny was actually glad for her mother to say that. If she can track the man, then he can help be more sociable to her classmates and fellow citizens instead of her friends. And it can help her mother do a better research for her work instead of the many experiments she seen her mother done. Plus, she actually wants a rematch of the fight between the two, since she thought he actually won the first fight.

"I can work with that!" said Jenny as she hugged her mother.

* * *

Henry was walking on the sidewalk looking for a place to start working. He needs money to pay the rent for the motel room, and plus he doesn't remember when was the last time he work. He look around every store, restaurants, and other places to work. He continues to look to places, feeling a bit empty to look for a job. He can be a police officer or a military soldier, but he knew that his records are going to make him invalid to work.

Minutes seems to feel like hours for the human-robot hybird continues to walk around the street, until he saw a help wanted sign in what is assume to be a restaurant. He smile in glee as he enter the restaurant pushing the glass doors. He looks around with curiosity, seeing the theme of the restaurant is like the 1950's restaurant. Henry was ready to have a job interview, but he hears a news report in a radio that was at the counter.

 _"_ _Citizens of Tremorton, be aware of a_ _dangerous man. He is 5 feet 10 inches tall, currently in his early 30's, has brown hair, and is originated from Russia. He also has a dragon tattoo on his right hand, so if anyone sees a man_ _following the descriptions, report to_ a _police officer or the Skyway Patrol."_

Henry look around the see people looking around to see if there was the so call criminal in the restaurant. He quickly turn around and walk to the glass down for his exit from any problem about to be made. The man now was aware of his surrounding as the Skyway Patrol vehicles were passing by the area. If Henry learn anything, he must be quick and not create any scene to bring attention.

While trying to walk away, he then heard a sound of motorcycles. He look around the area to see the Skyway Patrol were now going for where the noises of motorcycles were. Henry just puts his hands in his pocket and not pay any attention to what is going on as he was just trying to walk away from the authority who wants him behing bars.

While walkking away, the sound of motorcycles were coimg close, which people near Henry were running away in a panic. He was confused to their reactions. Are they afraid of motorcycles or was this a biker gang approaching. The man then look back to see what were the people were afraid of. He was right about a biker gang, yet he wouldn't believe the bikers are not humans. They were all green, differ in sizes, and seems like almost the whole gang are females.

They were laughing evilly seeing how the humans continues to run from their reign of terror. As they ride through the streets, there was one human who didn't look scared. In fact, this human looked confused to see them. It seems he's new around here.

"Hey Olga, show that human who is in charge around here," said Letta, the leader of the Space Bikers.

Olga, The biggest, fattest and strongest of the Space Bikers, nod her head as she respond with a German accent, "Yes ma'am."

Henry was not a genius, but he saw the largest member riding towards him. He knew he has to do something, but he felt that emotion in him. The same emotion from his past misadventure. He felt the rage him. He was mad to see the people that are incidents being bothered by those bullied who cause mayhem. He can't just let them harm them, so his robotic instinct kick in.

Henry begin to run towards the space biker as she continues to drive forward. He would stop them by any meanings necessary. He jump with his right fist approaching to the biker. The dragon tattoo heading straight to it's prey as Olga was shock to see this human about to pick up a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of "Hardcore Henry meets Jenny." I was excited to start writing this chapter because it was the the battle between the Space Bikers and Hardcore Henry. I was going have Henry be like his violent version in the film, but at the same time I thought it was going to be offensive to kill any characters in the My Life as a Teenage Robot series. So the fight has be revised and appropriated for both fans of the cartoon series and the film to see how Henry will battle when he is in rage. Without out further a due, let's read shall we?  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Going Hardcore

Jenny was in school talking to Brad about the upcoming convention that was going to take place when she hears the sound of cries from the troubling citizens. She look at the teenage red-head with a sadden look as he understand what this mean. She wants to talk with Brad more, yet her responsibility as a superhero is a constant barrier to her teenage lifestyle.

"Business?" asked Brad, knowing what to expect from his robot superhero friend.

"Business," answered Jenny with authority as she flew up, crashing through the ceiling.

Up in the sky, the teenage robot look around to see where the chaos was coming from. She could hear the sound of motorcycles from a mile east. This only mean one thing, and points to the Space Bikers.

"What are they doing this time?" Jenny asked herself while flying close to the scene.

In the scene of the city of Tremorton in trouble yet again, this time with few of the Space Bikers causing property damages to some of the small stores, buildings, and houses. It looks like warfare to those in fears, yet to Jenny it was such a bother to get attention for the Space Bikers, and the citizens running in fear and panic. While she about to jump in, Olga was thrown to one of the other biker. The two fell on the ground as the bike itself rides into a wall and explode.

"What heck was that for Olga?!" said Sludge, The thinnest, big handed and glassed eyed space biker with a medium-pitched voice.

"Sorry... But it wasn't me," said Olga as she was rubbing her head from the impact. "It was that human who threw me to you."

The large green biker pointed to a direction, as Jenny look where she was pointing to see the one person she never thought would meet again. It was Henry, who starts to sprint to the two space biker.

"You!" shout Olga as Henry look up to see the biker still not done with him yet. "You think a small human like you is going to bring me down. Well, you have another thing coming at you."

Olga stood and furiously run towards Henry. With the two getting closer, Olga threw a large right punch, but it miss Henry as he step away and grabbed her arm to throw her over her shoulder. The biker was down on the ground before she receives a punched in the face by the half human half robot hybrid.

"Ouch! You are going to regret-"

Olga was cut off as she kicked dodge the second punch, only to feel the concrete floor of the street the two engage their battle crack. The biker grabbed his arm in a tight grip and threw him to a wall nearby. Jenny only watched in amaze as Henry ran back to Olga easily and climbed her back. She swing around and reach her back to desperately grab him, but it failed with the man wrapping his healed arm on her neck and his tattoo arm on the back of her head. Olga now felt the oxygen going away as she dropped to her knees. It looks like the dragon on Henry's right arm was the one choking the space biker as Henry as just on her back. Her eyes slowly closing with Jenny prepared to get involved when a chain wrap around Henry's neck.

"How does it feel to be choked?" said Sludge as the space biker yank the chain to get Henry off Olga.

The chain tightens his neck as he stood trying to get the chain off. The space biker tighten the chain further by yanking it more as Henry was drag to his feet, desperately grabbing the chain to release him. As the biker laugh at the entertaining scene, she hears the chain slowing breaking. She looks at Henry with shock, for the man has finally broken the chain in two. He look at the biker with the chain in hand before he yanks the other end to make Sludge pull to him. Henry then clothesline Sludge as she flip down to the ground. The man then picks up the space biker with daggers like stare piercing to her. Sludge knew she was going to be in big trouble, yet Henry only throw her back as she crashes to Olga, who going to get back at Henry.

Henry breathes heavily as the two of the space bikers was tiring him. It would seem if he continues this battle, then his energy would go low if he cools down. It was a bother reminder that he needs to watch himself as his lack of energy would lead his body to stop functioning, and he well be good as dead. It only took a few seconds before he look behind to hear more space bikers coming his way. There were only three of them left which include Letta, the leader of the Space Bikers, with Lenny; the smallest of the Space Bikers and who is on a leash, and Tammy who used to be the newest member.

"Alright Tammy, let's show this guy who is in charge of this rampage," said Letta as the Space Bikers speed up their vehicles.

Henry look further into the bikers to see one of them wearing what looks like a bucket hat that covers one of the biker's eyes; another one has a freakish looking dog on a leash. It was strange for Henry, mainly due to his combat against humans that are living in crime, not aliens. This doesn't mean he couldn't stop fighting. His robotic instinct is still on and he needs to use it all if he had to gain self-control. He quickly run as the bikers continues to drive forward. The citizens watched from further distance in amazement to see this man able to stop the Space Bikers.

Henry continues to run as he plans to get them away from the city to make less damage. The one thing he didn't want to get in trouble for is to pay the damages of the city. If anything, this can be his opportunity to show he isn't a bad guy. Tammy was the closer every second as she was approaching her target. She held her weapon, a Morningstar, up the air and begins to swing the spiked metal ball close to Henry. With one strike, Henry felt so much pain at the back off his head as he flew to the ground. The space biker quickly stops her motorcycle and run to her target. She approaches the man as the man stare at her with nice brown eye and present somewhat a well define face to the alien. She stopped as Henry was still looking at her wondering if she was going to do anything.

Without warning, Lenny charges at Henry like a dog and pounce on his face. The man struggles to get it off him, as it seems it had a good grip on its face. Letta chuckled as Henry roll to the ground to try his best to get rid of the annoyance that as on his face.

"Not so tough are you?" Letta asked as she rides her motorcycle close to the down Henry. "Well, it's about to get uglier."

The front wheel of her motorcycle continues to move forward to Henry's left arm. The man barely saw the wheel of the motorcycle getting close to his arm. It was close to be damage by Jenny, but it was going to get worse. He doesn't have spare robotic limbs; for he never thought o0f a day like this where he was going to lose any of his robotics body parts. The panic triggers his robotic instinct to act fast.

With Lenny still gripping on his face, he stood up and grabs hold of the motorcycle. Letta was surprised at first before she tries to speed up the vehicle, knowing it can push the man off. This didn't what she thought would happen. Instead, as the wheels were shrieking, Henry slowly picks up the vehicle and Letta was hanging for dear life. Tammy couldn't believe she was seeing an impressive strength. The only person she saw with great strength was Jenny, known as XJ-9, or the one person who stop her from marrying Brad. Letta look at the human with shock before she notices the man was drawing his face to the front wheel that was still running. The scariest part was Lenny is the one that was getting close to the speeding wheel.

Lenny look back to see the problem. The human is trying to get him off his face, and it was going to be the hard way.

"Okay! Okay! I'll let go of your face!" begged Lenny as Henry was drawing the small alien closer to the wheel.

Henry only shook his head before he finally got Lenny to be in pain by the running wheel. Lenny cried in pain just as the skin made contact with the wheel that made he let go of Henry's face. The small alien reaches his back to feel the wheel burning he receives. Henry then looks to Letta, who she gulped to realize this human means business. This was truly frightening than the time the teenage robot Jenny blackmail them back at her home planet. In that moment, Henry threw the motorcycle up to the air where Letta still holds on before her and the motorcycle crash down to the ground.

Henry then looks at Lenny before he grabbed hold of the small alien with both hands and kicks it to the sky. Lenny screamed in pain as the kick hit the burn on his back. Letta got back up and look at Henry with fear before she quickly run to Olga and Sludge, who the both were recovering from battling with Henry.

"Let's get out of here before this human does something crazier!" Letta commanded before the three nodded and go to the only motorcycle they could find, which was Olga's.

They pile up to each other from biggest at the bottom and the smallest at the top, Olga starts her motorcycle before she drives away. As they were moving, Lenny landed to Letta, who sigh for her pet managing to get to them. The four space bikers drove off to the skies as the citizens watched in safety. Seeing the aliens away from him, he feels happy to stop those villains to commit their wrong doing, yet he drops to his knees and felt ditzy. He put he hands on his stomach to feel his body beginning to feel low on energy. Henry knew this battle was going to waste his energy to keep him living, yet he couldn't just walk away when the citizens were afraid of the Space Bikers.

In his train of thought, two feet approached in front of him. He slowing look up to see Tammy still holding on to her Morningstar. Great, he actually forgot there were five of them, and this space was going to bring to the pain to him this time. He can't do anything as he felt his arms and legs shut down, so he closes his eyes to embrace the blow he was going to receive. He just hopes it doesn't cause a fatal blow, yet he heard something drop. He opens his eyes to see Tammy smiling and drop to her knees to stare eye to eye, or eye to hat? The half human half robot hybrid still wonders what's with the hat covering her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything bad to you," said the biker who speaks in a high, squeaky voice. "You're fun to see."

She then stood up and grabs her weapon to place it beside her.

"We should totally talk the next time we see each other. Here's my phone number."

The space biker then pulls out a piece of paper and hand it to Henry by shoving it to his mouth. She then has the nerves to point his nose before she got on her motorcycle and drove off to the skies to catch up to her fellow bikers.

The one thing Henry thought at this moment was this; what the heck just happened? First she was with the same group he just fought and her reaction to his actions was to act cute? Henry was really confused, and still feeling the piece of paper on his mouth. Evening though it was odd, Henry begins to cool off from his rage and his body was slowing regaining control of himself. He slowly stood up to witness the citizens that were running in panic was staring to him. He awkward raises his hand to wave, but his ears wasn't prepared to hear the much cheerful praise of the saved citizens. They clap their hands, whistle, and cheer as Henry only smile to finally feel what he ever wanted. Happiness and praised by another person.

"That as quite a save you done there, I'm so proud of you."

Henry turn around to see Jenny landing to her metal feet and approach him with a smile.

"I knew you weren't a bad cyborg!" said Jenny with much delight.

This shock Henry, for he just heard Jenny what he is now. His eyes widen give Jenny a clear shocked response towards what she said.

"Yeah, I knew you were half human, half robot, but it doesn't make you different. You just saved Tremorton and people around are happy you did that."

Henry turns around to see the cheering people once again. Jenny was right when she said he wasn't a bad person. He was label a criminal when he first got here, but he just showed he is a good person. He turns around back to see Jenny.

"We haven't introduced ourselves correctly when we first met. My name is Jenny Wakeman, also known as XJ-9, and I'm a robot." Jenny introduced herself as she held her left hand to Henry. "You're name is Henry, and you are a half human half robot hybrid. We are kind of the same."

Henry look at her hand and then back at her with a smile. He then brings his left hand to hold to Jenny's before the two shake hands. Henry was surprised to feel her cold metal hands. He knew he was half robot himself, yet his hands are still human with the sense of touch still on it. Jenny was also surprised to feel his hand warm like a human. His hand felt as if she was shaking a human hand, evening though she remembers that hand has a robotic bone structure underneath the skin. She must bring him to her mother, for she knew the scientist mother can learn a thing or two how this man was created.

It was a nice and peacefully moment for the two individual before sirens was heard and multiple vehicles arrived with many Skyway Patrol officers exiting and aiming their guns at Henry.

"Stay where you are! You can't run from the Skyway Patrol!" announced an officer.

Henry was going to run away or have his robotic instinct kick in, yet he knew he was low on energy and Jenny held her hand tightly to his as if she knew he was going to run away.

"Don't worry, they won't harm you or put you in trial. I'll make sure of that," whispered Jenny as Henry sighed and wait for the Skyway Patrol to take him behind bars.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of "Hardcore Henry meets Jenny." Thank you guys for reading this so much. I notice how much you really like this fanfic, and for that I add on a familiar character you guys know and love just to build momentum for the plot. Again, I'm trying to balance the two different work into one work that balance their respectful creation. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Past Haunts You

In Skyway Patrol headquarters, two officers were in the interrogation room with Henry chained to a metal desk. They walk back and forward looking at the half human half robotic hybrid with looks Henry knew he can describe as distrusting eyes. On the outside observing was several offices along with Jenny to see if they were going to do something to the man who just saved the city of Tremorton. The teenage robot can't believe they still want Henry to be behind bars, yet she saw what he did. He wasn't a murder to the people they describe as, yet there he is in chains.

The first Skyway Patrol officer sat down across from Henry before he spoke, "So, just because you think trying to be like our hometown hero who get you off the radar, but you aren't all robot son. No, you are still human, which humans have a heart and mind to tell them what's right and what's wrong, and by the looks of it, your body must say you have done wronging doings."

Henry look down staring to desk, then he look at the officer with a neutral face.

"You were seen at Russia killing four police officers, injuring many citizens from your rampage, and blew up an abandon building," added the officer as Henry rolls his eyes. "Do you know what we found when we went to investigate the building? Our dealt brought up a quadriplegic scientist by the name of Jimmy..."

Henry looks at the officer with a shocked expression. The second officer walks behind Henry if the human robot hybrid was going to do anything. Jenny notice how Henry looks when mentioning this Jimmy. Henry looks sad and hurt.

"The scientist by the name of Jimmy was working on a secret project of super soldiers who was going to be used to take over the world. Does it sound any familiar to you?"

Henry gripped on the desk as the second officer notice it was getting a dent by Henry strong grip.

"This man worked for a secret organization with a man named Akan and another leading scientist named Estelle. They were working on taking over the world. Lucky for us, one of their super soldier went rouge and stopped them, or should I say said killed them?"

Henry moved his head side to side to disagreement what this officer was telling him. All he was saying was not true. Akan and Estelle tricked him to make him what he is, but most important was he didn't hurt Jimmy. Akan hurt Jimmy and made him crippled. They almost killed him, and then they just left to die if he didn't help himself get back up. Jimmy made him lived normal again and helps him get his revenge. He was a friend to Jimmy. This assuming detail they got made Henry feel his rage increase. They were making him mad.

"Just accept it Henry, you are not who you used to be. You are a half human half robotic super soldier who's only order is to kill everyone on sight with no reasons and no regrets!"

" ** _NOOOOOOO!_** " shouted Henry with a low robotic voice as he breaks the chains off his wrists.

The second officer was caught off guard as Henry grabbed him with anger in his eyes. He throws him the first officer who talked throughout the interrogation. Jenny and some officers decide to enter the room an alarm through the whole headquarters. The officers were close to Henry when Henry grabbed one of the officers stick and use it to attack incoming officers. Each one was down to the ground as the man did everything to make sure they knocked unconscious. It took a few seconds before it was just Henry and Jenny standing. Jenny walks close to Henry as he was ready to defend himself.

"Henry, listen to me right now. You need to calm down," said Jenny as Henry continues to move his head side to side in disagreement. "More Skyway Patrol officers are coming here. How would they think if they saw you like this? How would Jimmy see you like this?"

Henry pause as Jenny mention Jimmy.

"Do you think Jimmy would like to see you the way you're acting right now? He must have taken care of you if you can behave like a human still. He must have tell you what was right and what was wrong when you came back as who you are right now. He must have told so many things that made feel like you belong to this world."

All of the things Jenny was saying to Henry made the man feel a feeling he doesn't enjoy as well. It was sadness. It was a rare emotion he doesn't use much during his awakening as a cyborg. He was heartbreak when it reveal Estelle was Akan's wife, not his, it trigger his anger. Now here he is, sad that a friend who guided him to do the things he has to do to stop those terrible people is dead because of him. If he would be more aware of Jimmy, then maybe he would still be alive, helping him get used to being half robot, and maybe bring him peace.

Henry suddenly drops down to his knees and places his head down. His tears emerge from his eyes as he begins to weep. Jenny was surprised to see this side of Henry. She thought he was this tough human robotic hybrid, yet she forgets he still is human. A human who has never shown after his father told not to be sad after being bullied. So when reinforcement came to the room with guns, they saw Jenny hugging the sad man.

* * *

At the other side of the world, there was a group of mercenaries wearing black military gear with their guns on their hands ready to break in a temple at the snowy mountains. They wait for the commander of the army to signal the break. As he did with one hand swoosh down, they kick the door open with the cold wind blowing and parts of snow entering as well. The army looks around to see darkness. They turn on their flash light to search around.

"This scares my so freaking much," spoke the first mercenary who shivers from the cold atmosphere.

"You're telling me," respond the second mercenary. "I can't believe so creep we have to find lives here. They must be so lonely to live in a terrible place like this."

The two chuckled not knowing as figure past by behind them. It got close to the two that a swoosh was heard. They both look behind them with their guns ready to shoot when they saw nothing on sight.

"I swear if this person doesn't show up I'm going to..."

"Do what?" asked a mischievous voice that scared the two. The mercenaries look behind them to see nothing be a purple figure rushed at them.

The rest of the mercenaries stop their search at they heard screaming and gun shots in the temple. They all walk back to regroup. With all the remaining mercenaries have regrouped, they look around in a room with the art of nature shown on the walls and candles lit up. Each one points their flashlight to different directions in their search of who attacked the two mercenaries.

"What the hell is going on here? This is some scary stuff," spoke out a mercenary who feared the situation.

"Just calm down men, we just need to be calm and let me handle this," said the commander as he was in the middle of the mercenaries. "This was the person we need to see."

The room was quiet, and atmosphere was frightening, and the mercenaries had no idea what was going to happen next. After what seems like an eternity, the two previous mercenaries broke through the walls. The rest of the mercenaries look down at the two, which they look beaten by the tore gear. The candles was then blow off by a strong wind which cause everyone to search around.

"Get ready, and don't kill..."

The commander was cut off as the purple figure appears out of nowhere and kicked one of the mercenaries to the wall. The other mercenaries were ready to show when this figure turn into smoke. The smoke head for another mercenary, which the figure reappears out of thin air and grabs him before he was thrown to the rest of the group. The commander watch as the purple smoke head for him. He quickly ran for his life, but the smoke figure went ahead of him and the figure appears in front of him. He was at a halt when a sword was brought to his neck.

The commander was close to notice this figure has a scrawny body wearing a black mask, purple and black karate clothes, with gloves and shinobi footings. The mask shown the figure has big pink eyes and pale skin. The other mercenaries aim their guns at this person.

"Gentlemen, this is the person we were looking for," said the commander as the group look at each confused. "Her name is Misty."

The figure eyes widen as she draws her sword down. She looks around the group to see they stop aiming at her.

"How do you know my name, and why are you here?" Misty asked in anger.

"Well that is simple. For your first question, we saw you battling against a being that's more powerful than anything we have ever saw. A robot," said the commander as Misty removed her mask to show her purple hair.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied back.

"Oh you do know," respond the commander as he pulls out three photographs from his pocket.

Misty grabs the photo from the commander and see for herself. She could believe she saw the photo of her last confrontation with her former friend Jenny. She can see the black eye she got when Jenny punched her. She was so anger that day she wanted to destroy the teenage robot, but she didn't. Misty drops the photos before she stares at the commander.

"So if you know who I am, then why are you evening here?" she asked.

"Well Misty, I'll answer your second question. Your little robot has something of ours we want to get back," spoke the commander as he pulls another photo from his pocket. "This was taken a few hours ago."

Misty look at the photo to see Jenny, with a smile on her robotic face, shaking hands with a random guy who looks like he was in a fight with tore and dirt stains on his clothes.

"Who's that?" Misty asked as she didn't get why Jenny was shaking hands with a guy.

"That's the guy we need you to bring back to us," said the commander. "He is a super soldier we had with us back at Russia, but he escaped. So if you bring him back to us, we will pay you as much as you want."

Misty look at the commander surprised. A super soldier is easy to handle, for she can do things most superheroes would be jealous of. Not only that, the commander was paying her to bring him to them. A job she was familiar, to defeat her villains for pay.

"I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Salvation 

Henry was trapped in a jail cell dress only in orange jumpsuit. His arms being restrain by large chains wrap around his upper body. He just sat on the bed with his eyes close and his legs just cross on the bed as well. He just wants to rethink what Jenny has told him about his action previously from his interrogation. The human robot hybrid let out a sigh in shame to be trap in the cell treated as a monster.

"My God look at you," spoke a voice that causes Henry to opens his eyes. A middle age man with blue jeans, red long sleeve button shirt, and brown boots stand in front of him. This man was the one person that taught him to be how he is. This was his father.

"I know you have spilled some blood from the wrong people, but you have to be careful of your action Henry. You have earn to be call by your name for beating those terrible people back in Russia, but don't lose yourself from you're anger. Being angry doesn't make you feel better. It's stopping the jerks and the bullies of the world. You had saved people that cared for you Henry, so make sure you don't forget them and continue saving others while being careful."

Henry smile from his father's words of encouragement and support. He always has the ability to help him face his challenges and stand tall. From the time he was bullied by those three bullies to defending Akan, his father's words always makes him get back to his feet and fight back.

"By the way Henry, I think that robot chick looks like the type of gal for you."

Henry shakes his head quickly while blushing on his face. He never looks at Jenny that way, for she is a teenager.

"Hahaha, don't worry Henry, I know you'll find a gal for you someday," added his father before he quickly disappear.

It was an illusion all along, yet it was another word of advice Henry had been given by his father. He does see his father as a vigilante in comic books he used to read ad a child. Henry then stares at the ceiling wondering how long he has to be in chains and in the cell like a criminal.

Jenny on the other hand was at the Skyway Patrol office waiting for her mother to arrive. She stares at the ceiling of the room in boredom wondering how school is going. She could have left to just spend more time with her friends at school like any ordinary teenager, but she is not an ordinary teenage. She has responsibilities of Henry since she wants the half human half robot to also live his life without be discriminated against.

"How long Nora Wakeman does have to take. We simply asked her to come and examine the guy," complained one of the officers.

Jenny was going to argue with the officer, but the head officer place his hand on her shoulder while holding an ice pack on his head with his other hand.

"Don't worry rookie, Dr. Wakeman is a busy person who has her science experiment to deal with," inquired the head officer. "Who knows, she just want to be careful with the fellow as well."

"Well, my mom just wants to finally examine a cyborg. She has never seen one before," mentioned Jenny with a smile.

The rookie officer didn't listen as he winced in pain while touching his shoulder.

"I swear I would destroy that fellow if he wasn't a cyborg."

"You sure about that?" asked Nora Wakeman, who surprised everyone upon her arrival as she holds a large case in her hand. "Evening if he wasn't a cyborg, how would you tell if he won't defend himself from the likes of you?"

The rookie felt embarrassed while Jenny tries to hold her laughter.

"By the way XJ-9, why are you not at school. I thought you promise you will be in school if you're not saving the world."

Jenny then felt embarrassed by her mother's words.

"But mom, they took me here just to help them watch Henry," Jenny explained before the head officer join in the conversation.

"Dr. Nora Wakeman, you are aware that a man how is half robot was brought here by is to make sure he doesn't cause chaos to the town."

"So that's his name, Henry. I have heard of this individual from my XJ-9. Apparently he was about to escape from her watch," mentioned as Jenny couldn't believe her mother tell them about her first encounter with him. "But I have grown curious to examine him. I have ever seen a cyborg in person, but now I have the chance to see one."

Later on, Henry was sleeping in his bed still in chains before a Skyway Patrol officer open the cell. Henry shot up before falling down to the floor. He grunted in pain before he looks at the officer.

"Stay where you are. You have a visitor," said the officer before a small elder woman with a large case enters.

Henry looks at the woman weirdly. It was weird to see her gray hair spiked up, her large red glass, and the yellow coat she wears. He may not know much about fashion, but boy did the women's choice of clothing was not exactly an ordinary clothing line. Never the less, the woman looks at him with a deadpan expression.

"For a person who is half human half robot, I don't see the point of having chains tied to you. You can easily break them," the woman spoke.

It was quiet for a few seconds as the woman place the case on his bed before she asked, "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Henry looks around to think of an answer. The only answer he gave the woman was mouthing, "I can't speak."

The woman was confused by his silence response.

"What do you mean you can't speak? Surely they install your voice," said the woman, but Henry shakes his head to disagree. "Oh my, then I guess I have to install your voice. By the way, my name is Dr. Nora Wakeman."

Jenny and the officers start watch as Nora begin to observe Henry in his jail cell. She first uses a flashlight to see how his eyes react. The result was Henry's eyes react normally like human eyes. Nora then pulls out a stethoscope to check his heart. She was about to place it on his chest but was prevented by the chains.

"I can't continue my observation if these chains is on my way," said Nora while tapping her foot impatiently.

The officers would have pull out the keys if it wasn't for Henry who decides to push himself yet again, as he broke out of the chains by expanding his arms with his strength. The officer who had the keys drops them in awe. Nora was quite impressed with Henry's strength.

"Well, you seem to have great strength. Just make sure you don't forget to use it like my XJ-9," Nora mentioned.

"Mom, it was only that one time when I thought I could relax," inquired Jenny outside of the cell.

"Yes, and I remember you were defeated by a rabbit."

"A mutated rabbit defeated me!"

Henry chuckled at the mother and daughter interaction between the two Wakemans. It kind of remind him of his sweet little interactions with his father if he wasn't the tough guy he always been.

"Now let's check your heart," said Nora as she place the medical tool to his chest.

It wasn't a surprise for Nora to her his heart beating, but she did hear electronic device functioning in his body.

"Well, your heart is normal, even though I almost forgot you are a cyborg. So, how do we install your voice?"

Henry looks at Dr. Wakeman with a puzzling expression. It was the second time someone was going to put his voice back on, but this time there was no way his chance to speak was going to be prevented.

"Since you and Jenny seem to be friends, how about you say friends?" asked Nora Wakeman as she watches the half human half robot begin to mouth the word.

Jenny and the officers watch in silence to hear him. He tries to speak, yet nothing came out.

"It's alright Henry; you don't have to push yourself. Just make sure to begin to feel your voice."

Henry then continues to mouth the word with his eyes close. He tries and tries, until...

" _FRIends…,"_ he finally speaks out the word with his voice sound a bit robotic, and everyone in the room was surprised. _"Friends…"_ His voice sounding like it was adjusting with Nora waiting for his voice to be fully normal. "Friends."

"Yes, you and Jenny are friends."

"Me... and Jenny... are friends. Me and Jenny are friends. Oh my God, I can finally speak!" cried Henry as he hugged Nora Wakeman off her feet. The officers was about to get in the cell if Jenny didn't stop them. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much I miss my voice."

"You're welcome," respond Nora as she just pat his shoulders awkwardly before Henry put her down. "Now since you can speak, you can finally tell us your side of the story."

The officers look at Henry as Henry just smile in glee. He was about to speak when an alarm was on in the area.

"We have a break in! Someone broke in the headquarters!" announced the announcer from the speakers.

"Great, now we have to deal with this. Nora, Jenny, come with us in the main room, and Henry will be here in his cell," said the head officer as Jenny and Nora follow the officers while Henry lean on the bars.

"I can speak now," whispered Henry. "I have a voice. I wish Jimmy was here to see me speak."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you reading this chapter. It was a fun one to make since I'm trying to balance both series in this crossover, so I decide I need a new cover. I want a cover of Jenny and Henry but I could find one. If you are an artist, then i ask you to please make a great cover with Jenny and Henry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Breach 

Officers of the Skyway Patrols were getting gear up and holding their military weapons as a red light flashing with the sirens on. Some went to the main lobby of the base as the rest follow. The group of officers decides to surround the place. They aim their weapons at the two main doors. All waited for the threat that broken in. They waited with the siren still on and the red light

It felt long to expect an intruder enter those doors, but all they heard was grunts of pains and screaming. Some were slowly backing away from the scene before the two doors burst open. A security guard flies up in the hair screaming before he landed on some of the officers. They expected someone to come in, but they see no one.

There officers decide to move forward to check if the intruder was there. The rest of the officers and the security guard and they waited for the intruder to appear.

"Sir, did you see the intruder?" asked one of the officers as the security guard was dusting himself up.

"I have... and she's a lot closer than you think," answered the security guard as he grinned with purple eyes.

Before the officer could react, a purple must emerge out of the security guard and push the officer to the floor. The other officers witness the most change to a feminine figure with a ninja mask and ninja stars in her hands. She throws the small objects at each Skyway Patrols officer's weapon. They watch their weapons to be destroyed with a small explosion that cause them to back away from it. Then Misty begins to rush at one of the officers and kick him. The officer was launched to the wall as he was knocked out by it. Another officer tries to rush at her from behind, but she turns to must as he ran through. He look back to get hit at the face by the most and fall to the ground.

She changes back to herself as she saw the fear and worried from the officers surrounding.

"Man, you guys need to step up your game," mentioned Misty disappointed. "You guys are in the Skyways Patrol, so give me everything you got!"

All the officers look at each other with concerns or maybe doubts, but they all begin to circle around her as they go in a fighting stance. Misty smiles under her mask as she cracks her fist and her neck before she when to a fighting stance as well.

"It's good to be back in Tremorton," Misty thought.

* * *

In the cell, Henry was looking around through the metal bars with concern. He begins to hear officers screaming in pain, crying for help. He could hear their cries from the distance of the place, yet he was here in the cell. He felt trapped in a box where outside people need help. Whoever breach was dangerous and he didn't want those people to be harm by that threat.

Henry decides he can't let this happen. He grabs the metal door of the cell and begins to shake it. The shaking then made the metal door break off. Henry throws the metal door away before he quickly exit and run where the sound of the officers were at.

"I can't let this happen," Henry whispered as he ran out of the prison section.

He enters a room where he notice there was many officer uniforms and saw the many weapons. Henry shock to witness as he walk close to one of the military gun and grab it. It looks like an assault rifle, but he accidentally pulls the trigger and a laser blast shot the wall.

"Oops."

The blast burn the wall as Henry look at it with glee.

"I'm definitely going to use it after I change my clothes," said Henry as he reaches for one of the uniform and grab many weapons as he can.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Nora Wakeman were at the head officer room as he had his gun and was ready to fight. He walks out of the door and Jenny followed him, but Nora grabs her hand.

"XJ-9, don't forget to protect Henry. He still human," she said.

"Don't worry mom, Henry can defend himself," Jenny mentioned as she walk out of the door, leaving Nora Wakeman alone.

The scientist looks around the room to see a camera system on the wall. The elder scientist walk to the system and check where was the intruder was at. She checks the training room, she checks the prison section, and then she checks the lobby. She was in disbelief as a person was battling off the officers easily. The person in the camera was familiar as Nora glare at the person.

"Oh no, Jenny you might want to be careful."

* * *

Misty look around the lobby to see all officers groaning in pain or knock out in disappointment. Some were stuck on a damage walls while the rest were lying on the ground. She sighs in boredom.

"Come on, you guys can do better. I expected to be hard and challenging, but this was too easy," Misty complains as she cross her arms.

Then a blast shot her back. She winched in pain as burning smoke was on her back. She turn back to see an officer with a military weapon aim at her and approaching. Misty grinned before she decides to dodge the next blast coming at her quick. She then quickly dodges the next and the next and the next as she was coming close to the officer. She then flips up and kick, but the officer grabbed her leg and throw her. She was land at the floor before sliding to the wall before she was slam to it. She looks at the officer in disbelief.

"Finally, someone is at least trying," she said before she turn to mist and charge at the officer.

The officer shoot another blast, but it just went throw her as Misty grab the weapon and throw it away. The officer then grabbed two smaller weapons and charge at her. He just ran through her before he look back to see mist coming at his face. He was hit before Misty grabs the officer and slams him to the floor. Misty went back to her normal form as she looks at the officer on the ground. The officer then shoot one on the weapon at hit her on her face.

Misty wince in pain as her mask was burn. She pulls it off to reveal her purple face with a burn spot on her cheek. She glares at the officer as the officer stood up and begins to shoot at her with the two small weapons. She begins to run avoiding each blast as the officer continues to shoot. She ran in circle around the lobby as the blast continues to hit the wall. The officer then heard clicks from the weapons as he throws it at Misty. She avoids to two weapons, but the officer rush at hit her on the face with his knee. He then grabs her arm and put it on her back before he slams her down to the floor.

The officer looks down at Misty as she just glares at the officer before she sweep her feet to his legs. The officer fell before the officer approach her with a fist. She grabs his fist and made a fist of her own before her punch the helmet off his head. The officer looks away before he faces her to reveal Henry.

"Nice punch for a purple girl," he said before he kicks her back.

Misty slide back before she got up and saw the person she was supposed to take down. She looks in disbelief as Henry got up with his fist up.

"Alright, now I see why those guys couldn't do it for themselves," Misty thought as she grinned. "I guess he's good for a human to fight against me, or I'm not meditating enough."

Jenny and the head officer were walking close to the lobby. They peek slowly to see Henry and Misty squaring off. Jenny eyes widen to see her former friend again, but Misty was punching Henry on his stomach at a rapid pace before Henry slap her fist off and kick her back. Jenny wanted to go out there and get involved, but the head officer holds her back.

"We can't get involve. This man is trying to wear her out," said the head officer as he was hiding on the wall.

"But I need to get involve. I know that person fighting off Henry. She used to be a friend of mine," Jenny declared she tried to move with the officer holding her back.

"We can't get involved now; she already took out many officers. If she can be tired from battling Henry, then we can get involved."

Jenny didn't like the plan as Misty and Henry continue trading blows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Battle Continues

Henry was having trouble trying to fight off Misty. Misty has superpower. Her enhance reflexes allows her to dodge most of his strikes. Her enhanced speed allows her to punch Henry multiple times fast rate timing. Henry got down to one knee as she then lifts him up like nothing with her superhuman strength. Henry then wraps his leg around her neck, but she manages to hold him up and slam him to the floor. He winced in pain before she kicks him up to the ceiling. He slam to the ceiling, but he land on his feet at the ground. She then runs up to Henry and jumps. He got up as Misty stand on his shoulder. He tried to grab her, but she flips down and kicks him on his back. He fell to the floor as she was approaching him. He then got up and turns to punch her on the face, but she smile with his fist against her cheek. He then rapid punches her face, but it manages to give her a black eye.

"Oh you are so dead for that," she said before she grabs him and change to her smoke form before she fly up with through the ceiling and to the sky.

Jenny was surprised that Misty took Henry as she ran and fly up through the ceiling. Jenny was in the sky to see Misty taking Henry away. She begins to follow her former friend as they travel across the city. Misty look behind to see her former friend.

'Great, now she's following me. Out of all the time she has to butt in,' she thought as she drops Henry down the street.

Henry landed on one of the vehicle parked on the street as the citizens were surprised by it. They notice Henry look beat up before they glance at Jenny facing Misty. In the sky, the two former friends look at each other.

"So, how is it being a stupid hero for these dumb people who couldn't help themselves," spoke Misty as she glare at Jenny.

"At least it's better to do things that matters instead of doing things for money," Jenny stated as she glare at Misty. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, starting with the interrogation. Okay then if you want to know. I was assigned to take a guy named Henry. I thought it was going to beat to take down a cyborg, but he was being a thorn. A tough one though, he never know when to give up. But since you're here, I could use another partner to spar with."

She then charges at Jenny, but Jenny descends to the street. Misty then descends as her body change back to her original form.

"Okay Jenny, want to get up close a personal. I'm down with that," said Misty as the two former friends were approaching each other.

As the two got close, Misty tried to kick Jenny, but she grabs her leg and throws off to the nearest building. She went through a building of a shop before she got up and glare at Jenny. Jenny then charge in to swing a punch, but Misty dodge it and punch her chest. Jenny was launch back outside the street. The citizens gasp as the two now fight each other in the middle of the streets. They begin to panic and ran away as Henry as barely moves off the vehicle and landed on the ground.

Jenny manages to punch and kick Misty a few times while Misty did the same. The two friends then punch each other face at the same time before they both were launched back. Jenny crashed to a pet shop were variety of pets begins to escape their broke cages, and Misty crashed to a DVD shop as most movies were destroyed by her crash. Both of them got up before they change at each other with incredible speed. Henry watch as he could only see blurs as the two former friends fought.

Jenny lock Misty in a choke hold, but Misty turn to her smoke form and grab Jenny by the arm to slam her down the ground many times like Jenny was a toy she wants to break. She then throws her aim as she charge at her Jenny. Jenny looks down and assembles a smoke gun and aim at Misty. She shoots as the smoke was combining with Misty's form. Misty begins to cough as the smoke was bothering her form. She moves out of the smoke, yet Jenny assembles her arms into fans to blow Misty back down to the ground. Misty then change back to her normal form and was breathing heavily as Jenny descends to the ground with a glare.

"Leave now Misty. I don't want to hurt you," said Jenny as she assembles two large ray guns aiming at Misty.

Misty only glares at Jenny as she decides to charge at her. Jenny shot her ray guns, but Misty change to her smoke form for the ray beam to go through her. The teenage robot was surprised before the smoke alien went in her metal body. Jenny felt like her entire system was out of control as she was shaking. Her eyes turned to purple before her fist was beginning to punch her. Every hard punch creates many dents on her body before she fell to the ground. Misty got off of Jenny and turn back to her original form. She looks down at the ground to see Jenny sparking electricity as her body was twinkling.

"Oh Jenny, no matter how hard you tried to fight me, I'll always beat you. No matter how many weapons you got, I'll always beat you," Misty inquired as she grabs Jenny and held her up to see Jenny tired and breathing heavily.

"Why do you... want to be evil...? Nothing good... will come to you... if you're like this?" asked Jenny as she feels like her powers were shutting off.

"Because I want to Jenny."

The teenage robot close her eyes as Misty drop her down. Jenny finally shut off, which Henry was in disbelief. He looks at Jenny as he notices she wasn't moving.

"No," whispered Henry. "No, no, no, no!"

"That's an ashamed really. I was expecting more," said Misty with a grin before her face softens. "But you made me do it Jenny. You made who I am now."

As Misty turn around, Henry got up slowly while losing balance to stand.

"Wow, at last you can last long than her," Misty spoke as she was approaching to the cyborg.

Henry then stands up fully and he glares at her. Misty simply giggled as she was face to face with Henry.

"You look a bit adorable you're mad. It makes me laugh. Now just stay down and I'll get out of here."

"I'll never go down if there's people like you exist," spoke Henry before he leap and kick her.

Misty was push back as she fell. She tries to get up, but Henry grabs her and slams her at the street. She looks at Henry to see he was getting mad that veins were appearing on his forehead. He screams as he begins to punch her body while she was down. This made her change to her smoke form and warp on Henry to restrain his arms, yet he manages to snap his arms to make her release him. Misty then tries to get to control his mind by getting in his head. Henry holds his head as his eyes turn purple. He yells as he fell down to one knee, then two, and lay on the floor.

"Come on dude, just give up already. You have no chance of winning," spoke Misty spoke he his head, but he shake his head.

"Said the same person who hurt Jenny, how could you do that?" he asked in anger.

"She got what she deserves, so now I have to deal with you."

Henry then slow got up and glance at the sleeping Jenny. He looks down at his stomach and walks towards her body while he decides to take action. He lifts up his shirt and put his hand through his stomach.

"Whoa dude! What are you doing?! I need you alive to get my reward money," said Misty as she tried to make Henry pull out his stomach.

She struggled to do so as Henry then slow grab something in him before he pull out. There were wires that were covered in blood as Henry went down to his knee. He then begins to crawl to Jenny while Misty was failing to hold him down. He then holds the wires together and stares at Jenny.

"I think it's time for Jenny to wake up," he said as he put the wire on her chest.

Electricity travel to Jenny as Jenny shot up wide wake. Henry chuckled before he fell down to the floor. Misty got off Henry as she change back to her normal form and look down at him. Jenny looks at Henry to see he was breathing heavily while at the ground.

"Why would you do that you stupid idiot?! I was going to get a good amount of money!" Misty shouted in rage as she tried to kick Henry, only for Jenny to grab her foot and throw her back.

Misty fell down as Jenny got up.

"Leave now Misty or I will do something I might regret," Jenny threatens.

Misty glare at her with her first clench, but she turn around to not look at her.

"I'll leave, but that idiot hurt himself to get you up," Misty said before she ran and change to her smoke form to fly away.

Jenny watch her former friend fly away in the sky, She wish she could change Misty and make up their unfortunate break up, but she won't let her. Misty was up in the sky angry that her chance to get money was gone, but she felt a tear in her eye before she close them and just fly away. Jenny then looks at Henry down on the ground as she realizes Henry was hurt.

"Henry!" she shouted as she got one her knee and turn him around to face him.

His eyes were close with a smile as his stomach was sparking.

"Oh no."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Emergency  


Jenny was carrying Henry up in bride-style as she flies in the air searching for the Skyway Patrol headquarters around the city. She looks at Henry to see his open wound. It was pretty disturbing to see the insides of the human body, yet there were also wires in his body with few metallic bone structures. Jenny never seen a human or close to a human be this badly wounded, and Henry did it to himself to save Jenny. She has no words to thank him other than to save his life. The teenage robot then notices Henry beginn9ng to cough up blood, so she speed up her flight and continue search for the headquarters.

Henry could barely see what was going on, but he notice he wasn't on the ground. He felt something on his lips and wipe it off to see blood. He slowly turns his head to face Jenny. He notices something on her face. Her expression looks worrying and scare like she didn't want something bad happened to him. He remembers that same look, for he knew he didn't want anything bad happened to innocent people. It was like looking at himself trying to search for help. His eyes slowly close once again as he felt like his energy was dangerously low. His heart rate was slowing down and everything was becoming black.

Jenny look at Henry again to notice he look calm. She stops in the air and touch his neck to check his pulse.

"Oh no," she whispered as she quickly fly once again.

Back in the Skyway Patrol HQ, Nora Wakeman was walking around to see what has happened in the lobby. Many bodies of knocked out officers and the walls and floor was destroyed or a mess. She looks up the ceiling to see a giant hole with the sun ray shining to her. The scientist look around her surrounding to see what else has happened to the lobby, but then something on the floor caught her attention. She reaches for the item and takes a look at it. In her view was a black card with a logo. It looks like a Corporation of some kind, but she doesn't know. As she continues to look at the card a big crash alerted her as he yelp in surprise. She turns around to see Jenny with an injured Henry in her arms.

"XJ-9, don't ever scared me like that again," she spoke as she hold her chest with the card in hand.

"Mom, Henry needs help," Jenny said as she held Henry to Nora.

The female scientist looks at Henry in disbelief as he looks like he was in a dangerous war with many bruises on his face and body, his clothes torn to shreds, and large open wound with dried blood.

"Oh my, he does need help. Follow me," spoke Nora Wakeman as the scientist led her robotic daughter carrying a cyborg.

Nora enters an operating room where the officers would receive medication treatment. The scientist pats a bad for Jenny to place Henry. The teenage robot place Henry on the hospital bed s Nora begins to take out medical tools from the storage they Skyway Patrol medics has them at. Jenny back away while watching her mother begin to start the operation with Henry still unconscious. She saw her mother begin to move his shirt up to see the large wound. She begins to pull some wires out of Henry before Jenny step out of the operating room. She look around to see some officers beginning to continue working under the headquarter as most were beginning to head to other operating rooms.

In Tremorton high school, Sheldon and Brad were eating lunch at the cafeteria eating lunch. The whole school was at lunch time with every student eating their school lunches. As the students were eating lunch, a student ran to the cafeteria.

"Everyone! Jenny almost got shut off! I was there in the city when I saw it!" the student shouted.

The students were silence to hear the news before they all whispered to each other asking what happened to the robot girl. Brad and Sheldon were also curious themselves as they didn't want anything bad to happen to Jenny.

"This purple girl was destroying her when this guy came in and save her. I don't know why or how he did, but I saw her carrying that man somewhere to get help."

"A guy?" Brad and Sheldon asked themselves.

'Oh, the same guy that she was with,' thought Brad. 'I hope the two are okay.'

* * *

"Where... where am I?" asked Henry as he looks around to see nothing by darkness around him. "Why am I here? I need to make sure that Jenny is okay."

"Don't worry Henry, she's okay," spoke a voice.

Henry looks around before a person appears. That person looks as familiar as it was an adult male wearing a lab coat with brown combed back hair.

"Jimmy? Is that you?"

"Of course it is Henry, although I'm surprised you are talking right-"

Jimmy was cut off as Henry was giving him a big hug.

"I missed you good friend," spoke Henry as he let of Jimmy.

"I missed you too Henry, but I need you to remember what I need you to do. Do you remember it?"

Henry was about to open his mouth, but he close it and begin to think.

"Did you forget Henry?" asked Jimmy.

"I think I do Jimmy. I feel like I did remember it, but I don't," replied Henry as he scratch his head.

"Don't worry, I will tell you. I need you to make sure no one will ever use you as a weapon and be your own person. You might be different than everyone else in terms of physical look, but mentality you are the same. Just do the right things and live a normal life. You will find happiness just like what I have when I found you. You are still a good friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Resting

Misty was flying away from the small city, yet she looks back to see Jenny carrying Henry in a bride like style. She glares at her former friend as she was a bit more powerful than she used to be. Misty felt that Jenny was getting so strong to match her. Misty didn't like the idea as Jenny would stop her from ding her one job. Her job was just getting that Henry guy and gives him to the group, but no Jenny has to but in. She needs a way to get Henry away from Jenny, but how?

Misty landed to an isolated area in the mountains. She looks around to see the group of mercenaries. She sighs as they look around.

"Where is the guy?" asked the leader. "I thought you said you had everything under control."

"I did, but my former friend manages to stop me when I had the chance," she replied.

"I thought you said you were stronger than her."

"I thought I was, but I guess she has been training. I need a way to get her out of the picture."

"Well you better hurry or else my men will deal with it."

The group of mercenaries begins to load their guns as a warning. Misty look at them horrified. Sure she was bad to get the bad guys for money, but they want to take the guy by force. They might want to hurt others badly with their weapons.

"Fine, I will deal with her, but you guys need to relax. I don't as to be involved with whatever you're thinking of," said Misty.

The leader smile evilly as Misty begins to fly away in her smoke form.

"Lex, how longer do we need to wait for this alien to give us that cyborg back?" asked one of the mercenary.

"As long as she does her job, but if she don't we might as well tear with small town apart," said Lex as he pull out a cigarette and begin to smoke.

* * *

Henry begins to open his eyes slowly. He sees Nora Wakeman looking at Henry with a smile. Henry tries to talk, but he was muted. He touches his voice to feel his throat.

"Sorry Henry, but the damages you do to yourself cause your voice to be muted," said Nora as Henry drop his head and sigh. "But you are still healing, and I could help you make sure you don't run out of your energy. I notice you are power up by a device in you which it has much energy to keep you active, but no worry I will help out with that."

Henry looks around to notice he was in a hospital of some sort. He looks at himself to see he has bandages covering his stomach. He looks at his hands to see they also are covered in bandages. He tries to get off the bed, but he ache in pain before Nora holds him down.

"Oh no you don't, young man, you still rest and I need to check if there's any more damage."

Henry crosses his arms and looks around the room once again. Then a door was open with Jenny at the doorway. The robot teenager walk in the room and she notice Henry. Henry wave at her with a smile as he was happy to see Jenny was okay.

"Hey Henry, how are you feeling?" asked Jenny with a smile on her face.

Henry only shrugs as he looks at himself one more time. Never in this recent life would he get the care of two people. Normally he was alone when his fight with Akan was done and he was free from whatever they were trying to do with him. He didn't want to become a brainless super soldier. He just wanted to find comfort and rest, and he might have found it. Although, he realize that this town also has it flaws. This town has many strange aliens coming to invade or trying to harm the people, which is why Jenny is here. She was their hero. She looks over people so they can be safe. Maybe he could help her too. He may not be strong or powerful as her, but he wants to protect the innocents as well.

"Goodness Henry, what were you think?!" Jenny snaps at him. "You hurt yourself just to save me."

Henry was surprised to see her reaction to his brave saving. He sunk in on the bad look sad.

"I'm sorry Henry, but I didn't want you to hurt yourself. I'm a robot who could be revive again by being fix or getting new parts, but you are still human. If something bad happens to you, then..."

"He was just trying to help XJ-9. He was trying to save you. May I remind you that Misty almost worn out your whole robotic body out," explained Nora as Jenny look down on her feet. "Besides, he okay now. He just need to rest and you need to go to school."

"Alright mom," said Jenny as she was about to walk out the door, but she walk back to give Henry a hug. "Thanks for saving me."

Henry was very much surprised. First she was mad and now she's thankful, but it didn't matter as Henry hugs her back. He smiles to have someone close to him. He watch as Jenny walks out of the room and was gone. He looks at the ceiling thinking about what his father and Jimmy told him to do.

" _It's stopping the jerks and the bullies of the world. You had saved people that cared for you Henry, so make sure you don't forget them and continue saving others while being careful._ "

" _...be your own person... Just do the right things._ "

The words were in his head. He could be his own person and do the right things if he wants to stay in Tremorton. He can help Jenny protect the citizens from any dangers. That would sound nice. But first he needs to rest himself so he can get better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Thoughts

Jenny descends from the sky to run to the high school. She enters the school to see a hall monitor had her out a tardy slip, which she simply took it and made her way to the class. She looks around the hallways before she could spot her classroom door. She walks to the classroom door to see her teacher was in the middle of lecture. She looks down at herself to see she has dirty stains. She pats herself to get the dirty stains off her and open the classroom door. The students and the teacher look at the door way to see Jenny.

"Jenny Wakeman, you are late," the teacher said as students were whispering to each other.

Jenny sighs as she places her tardy slip to the teacher's desk and walk to her desk. She look around to see the classmates were whispering something but she has no clue what it was to whispers about. She sat in her desk to see Brad and Sheldon smile and wave at her, which she simply wave back and was now focusing on the lecture.

"Alright class, we are now going to learn about the Great Depression and the importance of how it affects us to this day."

Jenny was writing the notes in the lecture before she felt something hit her on the head. She looks around to see a crumpled paper on her desk. She picks up the crumpled paper and begins to open the paper up. She looks at the paper to glare at it.

" _You couldn't beat an alien. You're the hero, but you're just a loser._ "

She looks around the class, but she didn't see who did it. It was hard to be a robot because it was given her attention that people would have the advantage to discriminate. She really hates to be a teenage robot sometimes. Her mother was the one to make her for the purpose to protect the world like a hero, but it was her decision to act like a normal teenage girl. She looks at the window to think about Henry. He was also discriminated by the fact that he isn't completely human. Even Misty was discriminated for her being an alien.

People always like to discriminate those who are different. Maybe that's why Henry was trying to hide from the world as Misty became a villain who wants money. Jenny knows that it would be wrong to let discrimination get the best of her and she will continue to push against it to fulfill her dream to be a normal teenager. She continues to write her notes as the lesson continues.

* * *

Henry was looking at the window as he continues to lie on the resting bed and couldn't move. Some Skyway Patrol officers would occasionally walk in the room and look at Henry. They would give a look at would either means they didn't like him or they were afraid of him. He has no clue why they would do such a thing, but Henry just ignores them. Maybe it was the fact that they couldn't last a second from battling Misty, yet he was the last man standing. Maybe it was the fact that the world was growing weak and people like Akan or Misty was rising to the top. People who have incredible powers could have done good things, yet they use it for their own selfish agendas to either get money or take over the world.

Henry then turns around to see Dr. Wakemen looking at the pictures of x-rays of his body on the desk. She looks interested as she could see the human parts and robotic parts of Henry. She then begin to see write something on the images with a marker as she was humming peacefully. He then looks at the window and watch the small town of Tremorton has the citizens minding their own business. The cyborg man wish that he could live in a peaceful and normal life, yet his faith has now become a super soldier type of hero of a town that has a robotic teenager with crazy and over power gadgets.

'I've figure it out!" said Nora loudly as she approach Henry. "I have figure out a way for you to modify the energy generator in you. I could get a much greater compound for you to be power for a long time. I understand that this thing has powers that of a jet plane, but it runs out quickly as you use so much during combat."

Henry look at the woman scientist confused before Nora sigh.

"It means that I could help you have your body use less energy when you are in combat so you can last longer. I must say that your friend was an excellent scientist. He figure how to have energy in your so you are able to live. It's incredible that most scientists don't have the chance to figure how to make a man to a cyborg, but he did it. I wish I could meet him personally and congratulate him for his accomplishment."

Henry sighs as he looks down at himself feeling blue. He really miss his friend Jimmy, who was the guy who help him guide him to a path of good instead of evil like Akan wanted him to be. Jimmy was gone, but he would be here with Henry in his heart and memories.

Outside in the sky, a figure was watching in the small town. It hides itself in the clouds to not be spotted.

"I will have my revenge on you XJ-9," it whispers before it flies away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Comeback!

Jenny walks through the hallways with her backpack and textbooks with her along with Brad and Sheldon beside them. The students in the school were opening their lockers to get their stuff for their last period class. Jenny went to hers as the others went to their lockers next to hers. She begin to look for her textbook and assignment she has complete for the next class, but she then she something was wrong. She look back to see the students looking at something approaching. Brad and Sheldon did the same as their eyes widen in surprised.

"It's her," a student spoke.

"She came back!" shouted another student.

The trio was shock to see Misty, but this time she was wearing school uniform. The male students' eyes were change to heart shape stares while the female students were admiring the beauty from the purple alien.

"Why is Misty here?" asked Sheldon, which Brad shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know, but she does look good in a uniform," said Brad.

Jenny was feeling the urge to attach for what she has done to Henry and her, but she must keep her cool to not cause a scene in the school. Misty wave at the students she was walking back before she spots her former robot friend.

"Jenny! How's it going?" Misty asked in an innocent as she walk to her and hug. "I miss you so much."

"Why are you here Misty?" Jenny whispered angrily.

"I'm here because I realize what I have done was wrong, "Misty whispered, who cringed at the way she was speaking. "I thought I could come here and say that I'm sorry. I realize what I have done was wrong and I want to make up to you."

Misty let go of the hug and then she wave at everyone, who gleefully wave back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to say that Jenny and I are still good friends!" Misty announced with the students clapping for the two girls.

Brad and Sheldon gave Jenny thumbs up for Jenny, who didn't fully trust Misty for what she has done. Still, if she truly feels sorry, then Jenny could observe her and see if the money grabber is truly sorry for her deeds. The school bell rigs as the students begin to grab what they need and go to their last class of the day. Jenny grabs her stuff and went to her next class. Misty watches her former friend enter the glass.

"This is going great. Jenny still trust me and she could tell me where that cyborg is so I can get my price," whispered Misty as she enter Jenny's class.

* * *

Back outside of the small town, the group of mercenaries was outside playing a card game while the leader of the group watches the small town.

'Look at those people. They have no clue what's going to hit them if we have that dumb cyborg soldier in our hands.' thought the leader as he was checking on his clip of ammo.

The other mercenaries were too busy just having fun in the card game from seeing some dark figures hiding in trees. The leader looks back at the corporate group as they were playing the card game, but a rustling noise got his attention. The group stops their card game and held their guns with suppressors with them and aims at the trees. They look around to watch the tree. As they watch the trees, a figure moves from one tree to the next. The group begins to shoot with the bullets starting to destroy some of the trees. Some of the dark figures hiding from them where moving around to avoid the incoming bullets.

"Keep firing!" shouted the leader.

The mercenaries continue to shoot until they heard a shriek. A figure drop down in front of them and they were baffle of what they were looking at. In front of them was a small green yellowish robot that is a beetle like droid. They see a bullet wound on its chest as it was sparkling with electricity. They back away from the droid as they thought it might be dangerous.

"What on earth is that?!" asked one of the mercenaries.

"I don't know, but it looks kind of adorable," said another mercenary, which the rest look at him weirdly. "What?"

The droid then begin to cry in a robotic tone as the group cover their ears from the piercing sound. They were crying in pain as they continue to cover their ears and they got down to the ground. This last for a few seconds before the droid stop its cries. The group uncovers their ears and got up to see many beetle like droids above them in the air. They were dumbfounded before they begin to shoot at them. The droids begin to move forward as the group of mercenaries continues to shot. The droids manage to dodge every single bullet before they made contact.

Some of the mercenaries were drop to the ground and hold down by the droids. The rest and the leader start to use combat to fight off the droids. One mercenary punch one of the droid, but that mercenary cry in pain from punching a metal droid before other droids then surrounded the mercenary. One by one the mercenary were being hold down and held captive. The only one standing was the leader, who continues to kick and punch the droids away from him. As he did, he pulls out a combat knife, which the droids stops on their track.

"That's right! You can't get me down so easily. I was trained by Akan, and you have nothing against me!" shouted the leader as he was preparing to stab any incoming droid.

The droids didn't listen to the leader of the group of mercenaries as they were looking up. The leader look at the weird before he look up to see a larger figure descend to him. The figure looks an Egyptian god figure but with bugs like features. He was backing away as the figure look at him with a death stare.

"So human, you dare try to hurt my army?" the figure asked with a feminine yet dominating voice. "Well, you will be destroyed by the hands of Vexus!"

The leader could only scream the figure approach him in a blink of an eye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Forgiving

Jenny wishes she wasn't sitting next to Misty. After what she has done to her and Henry, she feels like she could just get her away from her, but no her teacher made her sit next to her. Maybe it was because they were both different from anyone else, but still. Both Brad and Sheldon could feel bad for their female robot friend as they could tell she couldn't hold it for longer. They know if Jenny is very angry, there was no telling what will happen for any longer. Luckily, the bell ring for the school day to end.

"Our alright class, don't forget to do your homework," said the teacher while the students made their way out of the door.

The students were walking in the hallway to exit the school. Jenny was walking with her friends Brad and Sheldon beside her.

"Hey Jenny, were you alright back there? It looks like you wanted to punch something," Brad said.

"Yeah, it looks like you wanted to shoot something with your laser guns," Sheldon added in.

"Was I that noticeable?" asked Jenny as her friend nod their heads. "I guess I was very irritated by the fact that Misty is here again. After what she has done to me and Henry, I couldn't forget her evil deed and now she wants to make up."

The two human friends knew that Jenny was having a hard time knowing two used to be enemies, and then they became friends, and now there back to being enemies. Not only that, but they knew that Jenny has a little grudge against her as of now due her previous battle with her in the city. They exit the school and begin to make their way home.

"Hey Jenny!"

The teenage robot pauses and turns around to see Misty running towards her. Brad and Sheldon were backing away to avoid what was going to happen between the robot and the alien. Misty stop in front of Jenny with a soft expression on her face as the familiar friends were facing eye to eye.

"Just hear me out Jenny. I'm sorry for what I have done. I really am," said Misty.

"If you were really sorry, then you shouldn't have hurt me and Henry the way you did," said Jenny

"I was so upset from our previous encounter and what about that cyborg guy? What does he have that I don't have?"

"Well, he's caring and kind enough to defend others with the only reward is the thanks for his deed."

"Alright Jenny, I know I'm not a hero type who just gets thanks, but you have to understand that I'm trying to live normally here on Earth."

"That doesn't help the fact that you wouldn't care for another person's life if they were on the line. You would betray those you love just to be on the top for game and fortune?!"

The two former friends were silently while Brad and Sheldon couldn't figure out a way to diffuse the situation. Misty clenches her fist as Jenny was too. The two were ready to unleash the hatred they have been holding for to result in a nasty brawl. However, Misty went down on her knees and begins to cry. Jenny was confused as Misty weep on the floor.

"I'm sorry Jenny! I didn't mean to hurt you or your friend. I didn't mean to break up our friendship, and I didn't mean to say all those things about you. I'm sorry!"

Jenny was dumbstruck from this sudden moody change, as well as Brad and Sheldon. They didn't know what to say, but they wanted to feel bad for her. Jenny felt sad to see her former friend break down. She knows that something it's hard to live in the world without knowing what you want to be or you are prevented from what you want to be. The robot then decides to make her move. She went down on her knees and wraps her arms around her.

"I'm sorry too for treating you like a villain," whispered Jenny as she could feel Misty's tears in her robotic shoulder. "I was just mad that you were just risking citizens' lives just for money."

The two hug closely to each other while Brad and Sheldon were happy to see the girls now stopping their hatred towards one another.

* * *

"Alright Henry, I'm going to do some test on you," said Nora Wakemen. "It allows me see how you can improve your abilities as a cyborg. Trust me, I was the one made this for beginners in the Skyway Patrol."

Henry nods as he outside of the Skyway Patrol wearing a blue tracksuit. He was looking at the machine that was in front of him. The machine was a large robot that stood in seven feet tall and had large arms and legs. Henry didn't look scare while he was ready to take it on. Nora then blows a whistle for Henry to quickly rush at the robot. The robot quickly reacted by running towards Henry with big stomps. The half human half robot hybrid quickly jump on top of the robot and was about to use his elbow, but he was quickly grab by the robot and he was throw to the floor.

"Test subject was quick enough and could jump good to get on the robot," Nora spoke as she was taking notes.

Henry grunts in pain before he rolls away from an incoming punch from the robot. He stood up to his feet and glare at the robot. The robot then held its arms out to show large mini-gun like weapon. Henry widen his eyes before he quickly start to run as the robot begins to fire out large paint balls. Henry runs around the robot with the many paint balls following on his trail.

"Henry is fast enough to avoid paint balls that were shooting in the same speed as a bullet," Nora continued to take notes.

Henry had to stop the robot from hitting him, so he decides to rush at it. The robot continues to shoot as Henry moves side to side to avoid the paint balls. The cyborg then finally jumps on to its arms and knees its face. It was trying to balance itself as Henry then made his next move. He jumps behind it and push it to the side. Henry then try to move in front of it, but the robot stop shooting paint balls and brought its arms down to him. Henry quickly grabs hold of the arms as he was struggling to stand. The robot arms were so heavy that the cyborg was down on his knees to hold it.

"Hmm, Henry could hold the robot's arms that are weight in 1.6 tons."

Henry then glares at the robot as he use it arms to jump above the robot and kick it. The robot tries to gain balance, but it fell hard on the ground to cause it to shake. Henry was surprised to see he was getting better. He never thought that he would be sparring with a motionless robot, but he never though he would become a hero to a city.

"God job Henry, it looks like that new energy generator is working for you," said Nora as Henry gave her a thumb up.

Henry pull up his shirt to see his stomach had been stitch up. The new energy generator has help Henry not lose much energy like he used to do. In fact, it allows him to actually eat food and drink any drink he wants. Plus, he feels like his abilities have been upgraded as well. He feels like he can take down one billion and one people and he would still be freshening up.

"Alright Henry, I think you should take a break. I got everything in my notes," said Nora as she wave her notes.

Henry was happy to have people help him. He thought he had to feel lonely for the rest of his life, but know he was people who could help him live normally as he can help them with their random alien problems. He looks at the sky and breathes in the fresh air from his test. As he was relaxing, he notices something from the sky descending. He doesn't know what is it, but it looks like a triangle and like it's coming down fast. Henry then begins to run to the direction of the strange object.

"Where are you going-" Nora stopped as she sees a familiar space ship in the sky. "Oh no."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Invasion Pt. 1

A small four year old boy was playing in the sandbox making little sand drawing. He chuckled in joy as he looks over to see his mother texting on her phone. He continues to draw stick figure on the sand, but a large shade was covering him. He looks up to see something above in the skies. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows it's something and it's falling from the sky. He then looks around to see more objects in the sky falling. He then look over his mother, who then look up and shriek in panic.

In the skies were red rockets with Queen Vexas' face printed on the sides falling from the sky. Many were falling to different positions coming to the small town of Tremorton and they didn't care where they would be landing. The boy sees one of the rockets falling down towards the sandbox he was currently in. He looks at his mother who was running towards him. She was far, but the boy tries to get out. He end up tripping over a small hill he build before and he look up once again to see the rocket now twenty feet. He could his mother scream as the rocket was close to him. He stays still in fear and he closes his eye waiting for the worst.

The rocket finally landed on the sandbox. The mother cry seeing the sandbox completely destroyed. She feels to her knees and cry with tears streaming down her face. She cries to lose and son, but she heard someone approaching her. She looks up to see a man in a blue tracksuit carrying her son.

"Mommy!" the boy said cheerfully.

The mother quickly wraps her arms around her son and was grateful her son was okay.

"Thank you sir!" the mother said as she ran off with her son in hand.

Henry was glad he made it on time, but he look around to see more rockets landing everywhere on the small town and people running in a panic. He then looks at the rocket in front of him and wait for something to come out of the rocket. The rocket door opens with smoke emerging from it. Henry just watches to see who or what was in the rockets. He waits until the smoke was clear and suddenly small figures exit out of the rockets. Henry doesn't know what they are, but they look like small green yellowish beetle like droids.

Four droids look around to see no sign of the blue teenage robot that they would always battle against, but what they saw was a man with a blue tracksuit. They didn't know why the man wasn't running away. They were told by their loyal queen they were scary towards the earthling, but it seems this one wasn't even showing fear. No time to waste, they have to start their invasion, but they would deal with the earthling first. The clusters have a world to invade.

* * *

Jenny can't believe it. She was having a great time hanging out with Misty with Brad and Sheldon along. They play many video games in the arcade, enjoying smoothie in the mall and they were now back in her house hanging out. Misty was having a good time as well spending time with Jenny since their fallout. No wonder she like hanging out with Jenny; she was an amazing person who understands her. Misty was also glad that Brad and Sheldon were making her a friend as well before they return home wanting the two to catch up. She misses having people care about her instead of living by herself. It's like she almost restart her life. Almost.

She knows she still have a job to take Henry to the mercenaries, but she realize that Henry is a friend of Jenny as well. She didn't want to feel miss out and neglected again, but what she could do. Sometimes she hates making deals for money. It just gets her to situations that weren't comfortable her easy to handle.

"Hey Misty," spoke Jenny. "Are you okay? You zone out for a bit there."

''I did? Sorry for that. I guess it's been a while since we don't want to strangle each other," Misty implied.

"That's true, but we got over it. We both forgive each and now we're having fun."

Misty smile to see Jenny treating her like any teenage girl. She might be an alien, but she also wants to act like a human sometimes, and Jenny who's a teenage robot gave her that feeling. They both wish they could act normal, but that doesn't mean they don't accept who they are.

Suddenly, they felt the earth shaken and many people scream in panic. The two went out of the house to see many red rockets landing everywhere in Tremorton. Many rockets then open to reveal many swarms of the Clusters.

"Not these guys again!" said Jenny as she begin to fly up with her ponytail rockets. "I'll talk to you later Misty!"

Misty watch as her friend was flying in the air to stop many of the rockets to come and the swarm of Clusters. She stood still watching some of the Clusters coming for her. She knows that she has an inside job to do, but maybe she should train her combat with the incoming droids.

In the skis was Queen Vexas laughing with such evil. She sees all the Clusters finally swarm around the small city where her enemy lives. If they could invade the small town and defeat Jenny, then she can finally take over the world.

"Watch out XJ-9, I'm back to finally destroy you!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Invasion Pt. 2

Each bug droids surrounded Jenny and Misty as Queen Vexus begin to watch. The two friends look around to see many beetle droids staring back at them. The pair went to a stance prepare for battle as the droids now begin to charge. Jenny wipes out a large beam from her palms to push back a few droids. Misty brings out three ninja stars and throws it at three of other droids. They look at the small weapon stuck on them beep a red light before electricity was shocking them with a few others getting the electricity as well.

"Come on droids you can't disappoint me. I won't allow that to happen!" shouted Vexus.

The beetle droids continue to charge at the two teenagers. Jenny continues to shot out laser before one of the droids damage her palms with a laser gun of their own. She looks at her burned hand before she forms another laser gun on her arms and begins to shoot back. Misty went to her smoke form to dodge the laser from the droids and went in one of the bug droids. The possessed droid then begin to shoot each other droid with a laser gun.

In the other part of the invaded Tremorton was Henry running through the town. He avoids many laser beams coming towards him. He jumps over many damaged cars, flip around dodging the beams, and continue to run at a fast speed. The bug droids continue to follow Henry and chase him with the intention to get revenge on him for striking first. Henry looks around the small town seeing every droid either chasing other people or on roofs of building shooting their laser guns. He felt a droid on his back, which he decides to hop on to a car to slam it against the car. The droids let go of him, and Henry look down to see a laser gun beside him. He grabs it and begins to shoot back at them.

The droids were now very scared of this human who was beginning to use their own weapons. A few droid got hit as the rest begin to back away from Henry. The cyborg continues to shoot the laser gun until it was heating up. He looks around to see a few launches up to the skies. Henry starts to head towards that direction to see if he can get any help. As he moves forward, a dark shadow overcast him. He notices it and jump away from a falling object. Henry look at the object as it stood tall. The object seems to be a cybernetic beetle with black hair and yellow eyes, a large back, green and yellow stripes on a large skirt wrap around its waist covering its legs, and have large arms and chest.

"Finally, I, Smytus, will please Queen Vexus!" shouted the large robot as it chuckled evilly. "I will help her conquer this planet and show that I'm the strongest warrior she has ever had."

Smytus look at Henry with a glare in attempt to scare him.

"I will make every human like you suffer under the wrath of the now newly improved Cluster known as the New Cluster and we will make you slaves and make us the dominate race!"

Henry clenches his fist and begins to run towards the large cybernetic beetle. He jumps with a kick, but Smytus grab his leg and slam him on to the concrete floor. The floor cracks up before Smytus throw him to a car. The car was crush by Henry's frame with Henry slowing rising up.

"Oh now calm down human, I will stop my wrath if you are able to beat me," said Smytus as he pull out two spear.

Smytus clap the two spears together to get electricity coming to the spears. Henry glare at Smytus as the robot try to strike the spears toward him. Henry quickly move off the car before the electricity cause the car to explode. He rolls away to a safe distance and watch as the smoke of the explosion mostly covered the robot with the electricity still glowing through it. Smytus stomp his way out of the smoke and grin at Henry before aiming the spear at him and throw it. Henry quickly jumps up to avoid the spear before it crash towards another car and cause it to explode. He looks around to see the beetle droids charging towards him.

'This is getting better and better' Henry thought as he move towards a group of incoming droids and drop kick them with separate legs kicking away four of five droids away.

Smytus watch as the beetle droids were surrounding Henry. The half human half robot hybrid continues to punch and kick many droids away from him. He even grabs one of the droids to be used as a shield while and grab another droid by the antennae to be used as a weapon. He swings the droid around the rest while using the shield droid to block and push away any unsuspecting droid. Smytus aim his other spear towards Henry, but he toss the weapon droid to his face.

"No! Get off me you idiot!" Smytus shouted as he tried to grab hold on the droid.

Henry begins to hop on each droid to get to get to Smytus and throw the shield droid to strike at his upper body and then land next to the larger robot and swift kick him from his leg. Smytus feel to the floor as the beetle finally got off his face. He can feel the pain on his back before he look up to see Henry holding the electrical spear towards him.

"How can you beat me? I'm a warrior of the New Cluster!"

Henry only glares at Smytus as while aiming the spear towards his head. Smytus then kick Henry on his knee before he pull a ball from his back and throw it to Henry. It sticks on the cyborg and it begins to beep before electricity start to shock him. Henry tosses and turns onto the ground in pain screaming.

"Yes, scream in pain to truly feel my wrath and that of the New Cluster's" said Smytus standing up and laughing at Henry.

Henry then slowly reach for Smytus' leg and grab it to make the electricity go to the large cybernetic beetle. Smytus shriek in pain as he was too suffering from electrocution. The two individual continue to feel their body heating up before the machine finally stopped. Smytus fell to his knees while Henry was shaking and his skin was grey. Smytus glance at the human and notice something on his left arm. There was metal on his arm, but the large robot notice the metal is part of his arms.

"No, it can't be. You can't be a robot too."

Henry slowly rose up shaking and his fist clench. He suffered a great amount of damage from the electricity feeling his eyes trying to close by them. He breathe heavily and harshly and he look around see a strange figure flying in the sky and seeing large amount of beetle droids being quickly beaten up by Jenny and Misty. He smiles before he felt a large fist on his cheek and he was launch back.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Misty continue to stand tall breathing heavily as they have mostly defeated every droid that were coming at them. Misty drew out her sword while Jenny drew out many laser guns around her body. The droids look at the duo with fear in their robotic eyes. Queen Vexus descend to the ground with a disappointed look.

"I was sure my minion droid would defeat them, but they at least got you tired for my next step to stop you from the new Cluster to become the dominate race in the universe!" Queen Vexus announced.

"W-Wait, what you mean new Cluster?" asked the tired Jenny.

"Well since me, Smytus and Krakus were trapped in that trashed planet we decide to build a new Cluster; A Custer that will be more powerful than the one before. We build our droid to be stronger that they were the last them you have defeated us."

"I'll give her one thing, those droids were tiring to fight off," whispered Misty with a smile.

"It seems like you have been getting stronger as well, but we still have more tricks for you to see."

Then, the droid begin to look to each other and begin to stick them together. Jenny and Misty watch as the droid were piling up on each other forming a large being. Jenny and Misty begin to back up as the being was growing and growing rapidly. The forming being stands at twenty feet tall as a larger beetle droid. Jenny then begins to shift and change her body into large cannon and shoot at the large droid. The last form a hole with a few droid flying off, but the hole was close fast.

"See, better and stronger than they used to," mentioned Queen Vexus. "You can thank Krakus for actually inventing something not embarrassing."

Misty notices a body behind the large droid. She looks closely to see Henry down on the floor with Smytus lifting him up and throwing him towards them. She turns to her smoke form and successful catch Henry. She turn to her base form and look at the cyborg to see him shaking and his skin gray with his clothes burned and torn. Jenny look to see Henry shaking and in pain.

"Oh and what do we have here, another human friend of yours XJ-9?" asked Queen Vexus.

"No my queen, that's no human. That's a robot!" Smytus shouted pointed at Henry.

Jenny glares at Smytus as she aims her cannon at him.

"He's not a robot! He's half human, half robot!" she shouted in anger knowing how Smytus would battle.

"Hmm, that is actually quite interesting," replied Vexus looking at Henry.

Henry then begins to get his feet to the floor still a bit weakens. He breathes slowly and makes a fighting stance. Misty and Jenny look at the man with worry, but they face the large beetle droid right in front of them.

"Now Smytus, let's watch the end of XJ-9."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Invasion Pt. 3

Back in the headquarters of the Skyway Patrol, many soldiers were gearing up with their armor, their helmets, and their guns to prepare themselves for a battle they were assign to. A siren rings around them with the flash of red light beeping. Many run to get many weapons to prepare for the battle, others were getting modified armors. Dr. Nora Wakeman watched as the Skyway Patrol was setting their army and starts to exit the headquarters to engage battle. She turns around to see the chief getting ready to battle.

"Dr. Wakeman, you can't be here," he said. "This is a code red. We have dealt with Queen Vexus and we know how dangerous she is with those damn robotic droids of hers."

Before the chief could continue to suit up in his armor, Dr. Wakeman grabbed his wrist and pulls him close to her.

"How dare you think I can't take care of myself," she argued.

"But Dr. Wakeman-"

"No buts chief, I was once in Skyway Patrol myself. Let me demonstrate how I can manage myself in a time like this."

The chief was very surprised as Nora begins to suit up in a Skyway Patrol.

'Note to self, do not underestimate Dr. Nora Wakeman," he thought before he finished gearing up and waits for Dr. Wakeman.

* * *

Meanwhile jenny and misty were trying avoid being smashed by the large robotic form of the beetles bugs. Henry meanwhile was watch while struggling to get up from his previous battle with Smytus. He watch as the large beetle bug begins to large many small beetle bugs on to the female pairs. The robot and the alien begin to smack every single droids away from them. Some were launched into the sky, others landed in places in the distance away from the battle, and the rest landed near the sidelines of the battle.

"Hmm, that seem a waste to launch the droids to them only," commented Smytus.

"That seems to be correct, but we can use them for other ways," Queen Vexus says as she stares at Henry. "Droids get right back up and attack that half human half robot!"

The droids from the sidelines look at Henry and begin to charge at him. Henry realizes his spot and start to engage in his instinct. He hops away from smoke droids who tried to dog pile him and he stood up with his fist raise up. The beetle droids begin to charge at the super cyborg as he then begin to kick and punched some away. He looks around to begin running towards the streets of the small town. The droids follows him as he hops onto cars.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Misty begin to charge towards the giant beetle bug droid as it tries to slam its fist towards them. They both dodges it with Misty using her mist form to tried getting into the large droid, but suddenly electricity emerges and shocked her. She returned to her normal form but with some burn marks on her clothes.

"What, no way?! I can't get through it," she spoke in rage.

Jenny then changes her arms into many laser guns ready to shoot. The droid then begins to form two large shields on its forearms and block the many beams with it.

"N-No way, it can block my attacks too?" she asks in shock.

"Here's the thing XJ-9, Krakus manage to create a mechanism for the droid to imitate your robotics features and feat," Queen Vexus revealed. "I was amazed at his works and he manages to do it but getting some of the pieces of your parts from the planet."

"This can't be happening," Jenny whispers as the droid begins to form two large arms cannons and aim it at the two girls.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," whispered Misty.

The two girls jump out of the way as a green beam was shot from the cannons and blow up the ground they once stand. They tried to split up, but the droid form its arms back and stretch its arms to block both girls' way. They were caught off guard before the droid smack them back. They landed with their feet, but the droid then hop to them and almost crushed them if they haven't jumped out of the way. Jenny forms her upper body to a shield when the droid throw a large fist at them. Misty leaps into the air and kick the droid at the side of the head. The large beetle droid stumbles for a bit before it gains its composure. Misty landed back to the ground safety, but the droid then kicked her away. She crashed into a building as where Jenny then begin to fly up with her pigtails and then begin to form a large blaster from her chest, arms, and legs.

"Eat this," said Jenny right before she shoot a white beam at the droid and a flash appeared.

* * *

The Skyway Patrol came to the small town of Tremorton and witnesses some of the droids terrorizing many citizens running away from the droids as they hunted them.

"Yes!" exclaimed a voice. "Scare the humans and make sure none of them seek up."

In chaos around the town was Krakus, who was doing a musical composer taunt hearing the satisfying sound of the New Cluster taking over Earth. The patrol as no choice but to jumps in the action and begin to battle with the rest of the droids. Some shoot the droids while the droids begins to defend themselves with their own laser guns. Some Skyway Patrol members begin to engage hand to hand combat with some of the droids while the droid used their robotic bugs like arms to hit or cut the patrol. As two sides battle each other's, a white light flashes before their eyes. All of the humans and droids shielded their eyes as the town begins to shake and rumbles like an earthquake. They look at the fading light to see smoking emerging. They continued stare for a few seconds in silence before they return to battle each other.

Henry begins to throw the following droids to cars and smash their bodies to them. He then went to climb to the street light to see many beetle droids surrounding him. They all begin to climb up as Henry begins to kick some off. He continues this for a while before he felt the droids grasp his legs. He looks around and sees a building with a window in front of him.

He leaps off the street light to crash through the window with the droids on his legs either crashing to the window with him, or they fell off. He got up and begins to hit some of the reminding droids off and crashed through another window feeling sharp glass meeting with his body. He lands on his feet in a different street right before a white light blinded him. He hissed from the bright light before he begins tom feel the earth beneath him shook and rumble. He blinks a few times to get the right view and see the light fading away and some cracks from the many building and streets.

'Oh no,' thought Henry as he begins to move back to where the light came from.

Meanwhile, the chief was ready with his armor and weapon until he looks over his shoulder to see Dr. Wakeman in a modified Skyway Patrol suit. He stood it awe how she looks like an elite member of the organization. The suit and its armor makes her looks like she was younger and she brings her eyes out through the red glass of the helmet.

"Umm chief, your mouth is wide open," Dr. Wakeman mentions.

The chief got out of his dazed and closes his mouth with his cheeks flustered.

"I'm just surprised to see you in that," he said while looking away from her.

"Well, with this I'm on par with Queen Vexus."

As the chief was going to response to the shocking info, a large boom was heard and the headquarter shakes. The two look around seeing cracks forming on the walls. The shaking last for a few seconds before it stops. They look at each other and they exit the headquarters to get involved in the battle.

* * *

Jenny breathes heavily as all she saw was a large crater below her. She chuckled to final stop and destroys the large droid. Then two large beams hit jenny and send her down the ground next to the crater. She struggled to get right back up and burn marks were on his and her energy was very low. She looks to see parts of the reminding large droids form back to many smaller droids and begins to surround her. She tried to get up, but her arms feel weak and her body was strain to do anything else.

"Yes! Finally XJ-9 is now defeated!" declared Queen Vexus as she approached the injured teenage robot.

"We have finally taken down Earth's mighty hero," Smytus jump in. "Now we can use this planet to reform the New cluster and expand on it throughout the universe."

"No!" shouted Misty from the distance as she goes to her mist form and charge at them.

The small beetle droids in front of the two robots were pushed out of the way like nothing and the villains were pushed back away from Jenny. Queen Vexus and Smytus were ready to take on Misty when two beetle droids crashed to them. They fell back to see Henry breathing heavily and some ink stain on his clothes and face. He then begin to battle with other small droids, smashing some together and even breaking some of the droids with his own hits. Henry then walks up next to Misty with a raging glare.

"Oh, I see the half human; half robot still has some fight in him. He is a true challenge for Smytus," Smytus exclaimed.

"Maybe he can be used in some way. Droids, take XJ-9 away!" Queen Vexus commanded.

Misty and Henry watched as the droids begin to drag an exhausted Jenny away with Queen Vexus and Smytus in the way.

"It's been a while since I have engaged in a combat. Makes no mistake, I have been improving my strength to deal with XJ-9, but you two can be practice as training."

Queen Vexus begins to crack her knuckles and neck while Misty and Henry prepare themselves for another hard battle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Invasion Pt. 4

Queen Vexus approach Misty and Henry with a large grin on her face. The New Cluster was conquering the city and the Skyway Patrol has not taken the issue easily. The citizens of Tremorton were now being held as prisoners as the beetle droids place them in cages. The queen has everything into play, but now she must have her fun with her two targets.

The two abnormal individuals stood in their stances as the queen of the new Cluster begin to run straight towards them. Before any could make a move, Vexus has speared them taking the air out of them. They were launched back from the first attack, but both had their heads grabbed by Vexus and were toss to different directions. Both fell to the ground hard and Smytus watched his mastery use her power.

"Damn this sucks!" said Misty feeling the pain on her body.

Henry slowly got up where he sees the droids from the distance taking Jenny away to a ship. He felt his heart beating worrying for the teenage robot. He stood up and begins to move forward when he was held back by Smytus.

"Where do you think you're going?" he menacing asked. "You will be defeat by Queen Vexus!"

Before Smytus could push him back, Henry elbow him on the face and palm strike his stomach to send let himself free from his grasp. Henry then begins to run while feeling pain from his battles. Some droids around the city notices this and they begin to shoot beams at him. Henry dodge the incoming beams from them, but he look at his side to see Vexus next to him. She throw a punch, but Henry flip away to distance himself. Now it was just him and Queen Vexus in the middle of the chaotic events happening.

"You are something else. A human who's also a robot," said Queen Vexus. "I have never seen this before and you have some potential I can use, but you have deny me and I'm just getting started."

The queen of the Cluster suddenly charge at Henry in a blinked of an eye. She grabbed him by the upper body and lifts him up to just drop him down hard to the concrete floor. Henry was very much in pain from the impact, but then Queen Vexus then kick him to send him flying through some building. Henry was breathing heavily and his vision was blurry. He couldn't handle this robotic monster. She was more powerful than Akan, and he had telekinesis.

"Don't you dare quit now!" shouted a familiar voice. "You have to fight for the right reason!"

'I... I can't dad...'

"You can do this Henry. I know you can!"

Henry's vision became clear and he notice he was at a restaurant. He got up and looks around to see the droids have taken Jenny and the ship was flying away. He then sees Vexus approaching and he held his fist to prepare for a hard battle. Meanwhile, Misty was dealing with Smytus as he was trying to get her weak.

"You can't defeat me! I'm the queen's top warrior!"

Misty was very frustrated as this metal head has been shocking her with his two spears. She then turns to mist and wrap herself around the large cybernetic beetle servant. She then tosses him around and throws him to the sky. He screamed as she then fly to the sky, then back to her base form, and she then begin to rapidly punch him down to the ground. She landed on him, which cause the large cybernetic beetle to be knocked out.

"Top warrior huh?" she sarcastically asked.

She looks around to see a ship flying away to a large ship above the town. She looks around to see the droids taking people and some Skyway Patrol members away to their smaller ships. She turn around to see other Skyway Patrol members continue to battle against the beetle droids, but they look outnumber.

"I should earn a large award by this," she grumbled as she ran and leap into the air.

She then landed in front of the Skyway Patrol members and begins to battle the droids with them. In the distance, Krakus observed the purple girl with interested and curiosity in his eyes. She continued to battle the droids with her misty form.

"Hmm, we might need something to deal with that misty form of hers?" he questioned.

* * *

Dr. Nora Wakeman and the chief begin to battle some droids in their way. They see the chaos the robotic aliens have caused, and now they have to beat them all. The duo begins to battle more beetle droids. Dr. Wakeman was able to battle the droids with great fighting combat. The chief was able to battle droids with some combat and using a large laser gun to blast most droids away from the two.

"This is too many, we need to retreat!" shouted the chief as one of the droids jump on his face.

"We can't give up now! We have to make sure XJ-9 is okay!" Dr. Wakeman responds as she grabs two droids and slams them onto each other.

The chief manage to get the droid off his face and he step on it to hold it down so he can shoot it. The duo then move forward and they see Henry being sent to the air and landed a few blocks away. The two move where the half man half robot landed as many droids follow them. The chief turn around and begin to rapidly fire his beam towards the following droids. Dr. Wakeman saw Henry with his clothes torn and scratch marks on his body. She starts to run to him, but she blocked. Queen Vexus jumped in front of Nora with an evil smile on her face.

"Well, if it isn't my dear old enemy," said Queen Vexus. "I hope you don't mind having XJ-9. She will be the last piece for my conquering."

"I will not let you!" shouted Dr. Wakeman as she throws a punch.

Queen Vexus easily grabbed the incoming fist and she held the scientist's arms. Dr. Wakeman cried in pain as Queen Vexus begin to twist her arm. Nora tried to get off the hold, but it was difficult to do. Vexus begin to laugh with no remorse until a fist punched through her stomach. She was out of breath as she turns around to see Henry with an angered face. She them backhand him away, but her wound was too much for her to stand. She got to her knees and she hold her stomach as electricity was sparking out. She stares at Henry with fury before walk to the half human and grabbed his left hand and crushed it. Henry screamed in pain as his left hand was majorly injured before he was knocked out.

"That's it! I had enough!" shouted Vexus in pain and rage. "I have already got what I need and I'm taking the cyborg!"

The chief continued to battle the beetle droids until they all stopped. They all then begin to retreat. The chief turn around to see Queen Vexus taking Henry on her shoulders. The chief aim his gun to the queen of the cluster, but she looks at him and shot him with her green energy beams. He fell to the floor in pain as she then fly up taking Henry. Nora Wakeman got up and saw the chief in pain. While she ran to the chief, the droids begin to go to their ships and fly back to the mother ship. They all flew away, leaving Tremorton mostly damaged and almost isolated.

"Chief, they are retreating, but they got Jenny!"

"T-They also got Henry," said the chief in pain. "They have two third of the most powerful allies we have."

"I know, and I fear Queen Vexus has won this battle, but we still can win the war."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Captured

It was dark, pitch black dark. There's nothing see but only the darkness. Jenny begins to open her eyes to create light. She slowly gains consciousness looking around to see her damaged body lying down in a metal room. She search around the surrounds dazed and confused. She slowly got up, but her legs trembled and she fell to her knees.

"W-Where am I?" she whispered to herself. "Where's everyone else?"

She looks up to see a beam shine to her. She covered her eyes from it, but she saw the light scanning her. She then got up to her feet feeling a bit weaken.

"Hey, l-let me out!" she shouted as she try summoning a weapon, but she couldn't.

What she got instead was shock and electricity running over her body. She drops to the floor and look at herself once more. She scans her body and was surprised to see every weapon she has in her has been taken away. She was starting to lose hope as the beam finished scanning her.

 _" **XJ-9, good condition,"**_ the voice from the room spoke. **_"Can't use weapons, weapons were taken for the New Cluster."_**

"N-no, it can't be!" she stated. "They never got close to get my mother's technology!"

She looks around to see no escape routine presented to her at the moment. No door, no bars, no window, and no other opening to escape. She then sat down and starts to think of other ways to get out and get her weapons back. She was going to protect the Earth, but she's weakened and is trapped in the room.

"I can't believe this! They took me to their ship, had my weaponry taken away, and I'm too low on energy to do anything! I hope everyone can figure out a way to stop them."

* * *

 _Henry..._

 _Henry..._

 _Wake up..._

 _You need to protect those you love Henry..._

 _Wake up and fight Henry!_

Henry opens his eyes and slowly focuses on his surroundings. From there he see himself only wearing black shorts and little beetle droids in front of him carrying medical tools. The cyborg also saw his left arm and right leg exposed with no skin to cover it, and he too was damage by spotting the bruises, stacked marks, and some bandages wrapped around his body. He then shoots up to his feet to defend himself and the droids look at each other confused before they realize it was another fighting defense. Henry kicked one droid away and punched the other one away. One droid hold a torch and aimed to Henry. He moved to the side as the flames emerged. Henry looks at the damage and quickly saw an exit. He begin to sprint away seeing other alien technology around and other droids now alerted of the cyborg running by them.

He has no idea how he would be in an alien ship, let alone fighting aliens. One day he was leaving Russia as a super cyborg, and now he's with alien beetles. He continues running knowing there's a crowd of droids chasing after him. He turns right to see a large compound of ships, beetle droid troops, and opening shown they were located in space hovering earth. The cyborg couldn't believe he was seeing them getting ready to strike again.

 ** _"Beep... Beep... Beep... The cyborg has escape!"_**

Every single droid look to see the cyborg before the cyborg quickly turn around and begin to run once more. Henry couldn't believe he was being chase again, and to think he would try to have a simple normal. Not everyone can have a simple life. As he run around the mother board ship, and was quickly shot with a beam, which made his body feel heavy to move forward. He slammed hard to the floor. He looks up from the floor to see Krakus holding a little blaster shaped pistol that looks blue like Jenny's weaponry.

"Who knew XJ-9 would have this valuable weaponry in her system?" said Krakus. "And now we have this jumpy fellow cyborg with great reflexes, but isn't as superior as XJ-9 in technology."

Henry groans as he felt the droids carry him like a statue. He looks around to see himself in an orange metal hallway.

"If you are wondering what we did to you before he woke up, we didn't do nothing. All we got was basic data about yourself and robotic parts," Krakus explained as they stopped to the cell. "Since you didn't behave well and almost had Queen Vexus disturb by your stupidity, I'll put in the cell. The beam doesn't last long, and we won't want to play cat a mouse with you."

The door open and Henry was thrown in the darkness. Henry was falling to the ground was he landed on metal. He looks up in aching pain to see the door close shut. Henry search around to see only pitch black. He held his dragon tattooed right hand to his chest to feel his heart beating feeling the beams effect gone. He beginning to feel fear, the one emotion he has experience with in his whole life. Fear.

The light suddenly turn on, and Henry was took back to see humans on the walls in chains. Henry observes them seeing them in torn and damaged black military gear with a symbol on their shoulder. The symbol... it looks familiar to Henry. The humans look at the cyborg and they were not expecting to see him.

"Look, it's him!" spoke one of the humans. "It's the cyborg!"

"Oh this is just great! One moment you have to fight robotic bugs and now we are in chains with this freak in front of us!" complained the other human, making Henry mad.

"Silence! All of you shut up right now. I can't believe you were trained to be mercenaries to retrieve this man in front of us," said the command, which is also in chains.

Henry looked confuse at what he heard. They called him a freak, mentioning they were supposed to retrieve him like some kind of package, and the symbol was bothering him. Henry scan then again before it hit him, they were part of Akan's henchmen. Henry glares at them as he crackles his knuckles.

"Oh no, going to end us! This is the end!" panicked one of the mercenaries.

"Hold on, I haven't got the chance to retire!" said the other mercenary as Henry was ready to beat them up.

"Quiet it, we have bigger problem than this!" shouted the commander. "Those alien droids are going to take over the world!"

Henry stopped what he was doing and looked worried. The beetle aliens were attacking a small city, and they were also planning to attack the rest of the world. If they manage to know a bit about Henry's abilities as a cyborg, the aliens would have used them to tell them where the main is source of the power has come from. Henry turns to the command, hoping they didn't tell them about the technology they have back in Russia.

"Sorry to say this, but they are going to go to Russia later to retrieve the same technology used to build you," said the commander in a disappointed tone.

Henry clenched his hands and begins to hit the metal walls in frustration. Each punch made a dent deep enough to show the raw force of Henry's anger set in. He stop and look down sadden. If aliens have found something in his data, then there's been a chance they could track the technology they were looking for to attack once again. Imagining the world taken over by aliens using human's technology to make a teenage superhero robot and a half human, half robot action hero. Henry hope there was a way to escape and protect those who need to be protected.


End file.
